


A Very Half-Blood Christmas

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy is a Whovian, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, part of the important parts. The Nicercy-parts. So unlike other stories that focus on the sidepairings, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>December 2012, to be exact the first day of December.<br/>Nico finally decided, after all the fighting and rebuilding and dancing around each other, that he would woo Percy Jackson. So he gets the other boy a blue chocolate Advent calendar. Let the wooing begin.</p><p>This story was originally an Advent calendar. One short chapter for every day of December, up until they're finally together and celebrating Christmas and New Year's with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st December

Title: A Very Half-Blood Christmas – When Percy Got the Best Present Ever

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, bondage, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Lou/Miranda, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Kayla/Nyssa, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Kayla Hein, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Piper McLean, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone

Summary: Percy only wishes for one thing for Christmas; Nico. Will his wish be granted...?

 

**A Very Half-Blood Christmas**

_ When Percy Got the Best Present Ever _

 

1st December

 

The morning smelled like cinnamon, chocolate and Christmas trees. As in: The first December finally arrived! Percy woke up with the broadest grin possible on his lips. Johnny Depp smiled down at him from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ poster on his ceiling. Because he had come to the conclusion that waking up with Johnny Depp smiling at him lifted his mood.

“Christmas nears”, grinned the son of Poseidon and sat up.

Yawning widely, he stretched. His hair pointed into every direction possible, his pajama-bottoms hung low, his shirt railed up. To make it short: He made Nico's mouth water. Not that Percy knew of the Ghost Prince's presence since Nico was hiding in the shadows. Not in a creepy stalker way... well, not today at least. Last week on the other hand... Shaking his head, the son of Hades tried to sort his thoughts. He should leave before Percy got the impression that Nico was a creepy stalker, that was the important part. Opening the shadows, he left.

Percy rubbed his eyes a bit confused. He could have sworn there had been a figure in the shadows. A flickering. But now it was gone. Must have been his imagination running wild. Yawning again, he finally stood to get out of his bed. The first day of Christmas-month needed to be enjoyed!

Out of his bed, he wanted to make his way out of the room too. Just to fall face-first onto his rather fluffy, blue patch of carpet in front of his bed. Blinking a few times, he turned to look at what he had just been stumbling over. Just to face an advent calendar. He slowly sat up, reaching out for the colorful package with the little doors. He didn't remember having bought one. Frowning slightly, his eyes scanned it's front for the first door. Once the door was found, it was opened.

“Oh my gods, blue chocolate!”, squealed Percy in delight.

Fidgeting with the door, he tried with nervous fingers to pop the heart-shaped piece of blue chocolate out. Turning it curiously in his fingers, he sniffed it and, in the end, gave it a lick. Yes, genuine chocolate. Delicious, wonderful chocolate. Purring in delight, he bit a piece off and decided to finally get out of his room and check with the only logical conclusion where it may have come from. Throwing the last bite of chocolate heart into his mouth, he toured the living room to find the person he had been looking for sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“Thanks for the advent calender, Rach. It's really awesome”, grinned Percy and sat down too.

“What are you talking about? Are you drunk again? I told you to stop hanging out with those Stolls. All this partying is not good for your brain. It's not like you have that many brain-cells to spare.”

“First of all; It's a work-day. I don't go partying with the tricksters on those”, pouted the Sea Prince. “And secondly, stop with the insults. There was this advent calendar in my room, see? Since I didn't buy one, I thought it must have been you... It's pretty awesome, got blue chocolate!”

Rachel frowned, putting her paint brush behind her ear and taking the calendar from Percy for inspection. Turning the calendar upside-down, she took a look through the already open door.

“Really, they're blue...”, grunted the artist surprised. “I think I never saw blue chocolate before. I wouldn't even know where to get that. Look at the label – what language is that even supposed to be? It wasn't me, really. And why should I buy you an advent calendar? Clarisse had been complaining about you getting too lazy and too chubby anyway. She'd kick my ass for that.”

“Clarisse is not my boss”, grunted Percy, once again pouting. “We're partners. So she really could stop with that. I'm not chubby! There's not half a gram of fat on my body!”

“I know”, grinned the mortal amused. “She just likes to tease you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah well”, shrugged the Sea Prince. “She's gotten really annoying since the Giant War ended. All like 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You', as if the next and bigger war is already on it's way...”

“Knowing the gods, it most likely is”, muttered the redhead. “Anyway, your mysterious calendar.”

“Ah, yes”, nodded the son of Poseidon and frowned down at it. “It hadn't been there yesterday. And if I didn't buy it and bring it here and you didn't buy it... Huh...”

“Ah”, grinned Rachel broadly. “I think I know who got you a calendar with blue chocolate.”

“Really? Who? Tell me!”, demanded Percy to know, edging closer.

“Come on, seaweed brain”, chuckled the redhead. “But two and two together. Who do you know who's not bothered by doors or walls and who gets to reach every country, even those whose language is unpronounceable to us? All to get blue chocolate for you? Eh?”

“Uh...”, muttered the son of Poseidon and blushed brightly. “But why should Nico buy one for me?”

The ginger rolled her eyes and stood, slowly walking over to their kitchen. “Really now? And here I thought you matured some during the Giant War. You're a big boy now, use your imagination. Why should a guy go to another country to get your favorite treat? Certainly not because he wants a sparing match with you. Do I have to call Piper to give you a talk about her realm?”

“Don't be ridiculous, Rach”, called Percy after her, glaring irritated.

He too stood and took his calendar, pressing it close to his chest, blushing slightly. It couldn't be that Nico did this because he loved him. Not after everything they had been through together. He used to be like a brotherly figure to Nico and then Nico had hated him for what felt like eternity and then they had been best friends, until the whole trapped-in-a-dungeon-of-Hades-thing had happened, which set their relationship off balance for a little while. And shortly after they had gotten back to being best friends, he had to get kidnapped by Hera. Which kind of set their relationship off for a whole of six months. What came after that was even rougher though... Nico, meeting a memoryless Percy and not telling him who he was... It had made Percy so mad and sad and angry. And then the whole ending of their journey to Rome... Well, that had made Nico angry. They have hit one bump after the other, even after that. Even though Percy would love for there to be more...

Taking the phone from the table, he dialed a number. “Hey, wise girl. I know you're busy with your 'big major of New Athens'-duties today, but you think you have some time for me tomorrow?”


	2. 2nd December

2nd December

 

“Seaweed brain!”, called the blonde, young woman with a soft smile, waving.

She wore a light gray trench-coat and decent make-up, her blonde hair floating in curls around her frame as if she was an angel. Percy grinned broadly, lifting the two paper cups of coffee in greeting.

“I bring you peace-offers”, grinned the son of Poseidon. “Sorry for bothering you so early.”

“Not a problem”, smiled Annabeth, hugging him and snatching one cup of coffee from him. “It's good to get out of the house again. Being major sucks. Everyone comes bothering me! Whenever I had been off, I only had enough energy to curl together on the couch and cuddle with Pips.”

“Well, at least you have someone to cuddle to”, muttered the son of Poseidon, taking a sip of his coffee. “Anyway, where do you want to go? You said you wanted to go into the city...”

“I need a Christmas present for Piper”, muttered the daughter of Athena. “But whenever I am shopping, she's with me too. So this is the perfect opportunity. And you'll help me. If I have to listen to your whining again, I at least demand your help.”

“Ouch... A present for Piper? That's a hard one”, groaned Percy. “Can't you ask Jay for help?”

“Right. And fly across the country to New Rome?”, snorted Annabeth ridiculed. “I don't have the time for that. Like I said, I don't have time for anything these days... So start talking before your time is up and I'll have to meet with... let me think... Nyssa, Jake, Leo and their neighbors. Or rather, their shop's neighbors. Because those annoying tinkerers built something again and it decided to walk next door and pick some flowers. Some rare flowers grown with the blessing of Demeter. This is going to be annoying again... So please, distract me!”

“Okay”, nodded Percy with an amused half-smile, rummaging through his jacket's pocket, pulling a piece of blue chocolate out. “When I woke up yesterday, I found an advent calendar in my room. And it has blue chocolate. See? Anyway, Rach and I came to the conclusion that it must be from Nico, but I'm not sure about that... I mean...”

“You don't think he likes you like that, yes, I got that. I got that years ago”, grunted Annabeth and rolled her eyes. “The thing is, you have to sit down with yourself for that one. Rachel and I keep telling you that there is a reason Nico fought so hard during the Giant War. And that reason is currently walking beside me, looking like a kicked puppy.”

Percy put the blue chocolate between his lips to suck it, his eyes trailing along the windows of the shops, a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't so sure about all of this. Rachel and Annabeth kept telling him to go and try his luck, but if his luck failed him – like it loved to anyway – then he would lose Nico for good. And he would never take that risk.

“If he likes me, he has to make the first step”, shrugged the son of Poseidon. “I won't risk losing him. That's not going to happen. Not even if there is a chance for me to get him. The chance of losing him is too great. That will never happen. Oh! How about a scarf?”

“What?”, asked Annabeth and stumbled some.

“A scarf. For Piper”, chuckled the Sea Prince and linked their arms, bumping shoulders with his best friend. “You know, that girl you're living with. Christmas present?”

“Stupid”, grunted Annabeth and stuck her tongue out. “And a scarf is boring. A scarf doesn't say 'I'll love you until the end of days and want to wake up next to you every morning'.”

“Good lords, nothing says _that_ ”, laughed Percy, shaking his head. “Seriously, you'll never find a present if you have such high requirements!”

“Well, maybe it doesn't have to be that special”, muttered the blonde, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. “But it still has to be more special than a _scarf_.”

“Dully noted down”, nodded the son of Poseidon thoughtful. “Well then, seaweed brain and wise girl on the quest for the impossible Christmas present. Sounds right to me.”


	3. 3rd December

3 rd December

 

The incredibly sweet, smooth taste of the blue chocolate slowly filled his mouth as it melted on his tongue. Percy hummed in delight as he ringed the doorbell in front of him.

“Coming!”, screamed one of the residents from within.

The son of Poseidon grinned. This was the right address for his current problem. Ever since the war had ended, ever since they had started building New Athens, those four were living together. Jake, Will, Kayla and Nyssa. Two couples, living together out of practical reasons. Since Kayla and Will were working at the hospital together and Jake and Nyssa had a garage together with Leo, it was quite handy for them to get to work and back home again. Though the one opening the door was none of the expected tinkerers. Percy blinked doe-eyed at the Latino.

“Hey, Leo. What are you doing here...?”, asked the son of Poseidon slowly.

“N—Nothing, Perce”, muttered the son of Hephaestus with a bright blush, averting his eyes to not look at the other hero. “See you later. I have to go.”

Percy frowned after him and entered to find the two couples sitting on the couches, with worried frowns on their faces. Not what he would have expected. Grinning slightly in greeting, he sat down on the armchair facing the two couches, scanning their faces.

“Okay, I came to get your advice, but it seems you have stuff of your own on your minds...”

“Yeah, well, our baby-brother got some love-trouble going on”, nodded Jake slowly.

“So... bad timing then...”, murmured Percy with a slight pout.

“Now then”, chuckled Kayla, tilting her head. “What's bugging you?”

“I... wanted Will's and Jake's advice”, whispered the Sea Prince and blushed.

“So you finally came to terms with your undying love for Nico?”, smirked Will knowingly.

“How do you know?”, gaped the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

“I'm gay myself”, chuckled the blonde amused. “It was hard to miss how you awkwardly fought with your own sexuality. But I thought you had to figure it out on your own. And now that you did... You probably want to know how you're supposed to do this, mh?”

“How come you finally came to the conclusion anyway?”, asked Jake curiously.

“Three days ago, there was this advent calendar, just standing in my room. And after talking to Rachel and Annabeth about it, we came to the conclusion that it must have been from Nico. And now I don't really know what to do... I mean, you guys know our relationship had always been kind of different, but I really like him... Really, really like him, that is... But I don't know how to approach the topic or if I should approach it at all or if I should wait for Nico to make the first step.”

“You came to get the boys' input, but let me point one thing out”, interrupted Nyssa. “A guy who travels through the world just to find an advent calendar with blue chocolate for you already made the first step. And yes, I've been having coffee with Rachel this morning.”

“So... You think... uh...”

“Now it's your turn”, confirmed the other three.

Percy groaned and leaned back, hitting the backrest of the chair with his head. He had feared something like that. So... was this some kind of courtship then? If so, Percy really had no idea what to do. He wanted to believe that it was, that it meant that Nico harbored deeper feelings for him, but he really had no idea what to do. What was an appropriate second step in this case? A thoughtful frown marred his features as he slowly stood up.

“Thanks, guys... I think... I have much stuff to think about now”, muttered Percy.

“Sorry we weren't of more help”, smiled Will. “But there are certain things you need to figure out on your own, Percy. Just let me tell you: They are absolutely worth it.”

Will grinned and leaned over to kiss Jake, making Percy smile. He wanted that too. With Nico.


	4. 4th December

4 th December

 

Percy smiled broadly as the daylight blinded him. Shadow-traveling was something truly amazing. He often wondered if shadow-traveling with Nico would be even better. Mrs. O'Leary whined and yawned widely, just falling to her side to sleep.

“Okay”, chuckled the son of Poseidon amused. “You rest, I'll go and look for-”

“Percy!”, exclaimed a surprised voice as a tall Asian guy ran up to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Investigating”, grinned Percy mischievously and hugged his friend.

“Eh?”, asked Frank confused, returning the hug.

The Sea Prince led the son of Mars along the streets to a more peaceful and secluded area.

“I've had much on my mind the past days”, hummed the son of Poseidon with a shrug. “So I thought I'd distract myself with your problems for a little while.”

“I'm not having problems”, grunted Frank, now even more confused. “Hazel and I are happy.”

“So... no problems, hm?”, hummed Percy thoughtful, staring out at the scenery. “Not even those that tend to set themselves on fire...?”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see how the son of Mars blushed the faintest red. Percy smirked at that. So his assumption had been right after all. He turned slightly at Frank.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Percy”, muttered the Canadian flustered.

“Frank”, started the son of Poseidon in a soft voice, locking eyes with the Roman. “We're friends. You know you can talk to me, right? I mean, that there had been something between Leo and Hazel had been obvious ever since we traveled to Rome all those months ago... And even though you really tried to hate him back then, he somehow managed to grow to you. Right?”

“Well...”, drawled the son of Mars awkwardly. “Kind of... I mean... for being a boy and a complete loon and absolutely awkward and cheeky... He's just so... different... But I don't like him like _that_!”

Frank shrugged, not sure what else there was to say. He looked pretty desperate, which made Percy chuckle a bit. If he couldn't find a solution to his own love-life-problem, perhaps he could at least help one of his best friends. Maybe pushing the big softy a bit would help...

“If that's the case then it won't bother you that he seems to be in love with someone”, hummed Percy softly, his hands deep in his pockets.

“What?”, exclaimed the Roman shocked before regaining his composure. “I mean... With who?”

“I don't know”, shrugged the Sea Prince. “Just met him when I was visiting his siblings.”

“Oh...”, nodded Frank slowly with a crestfallen look on his face.

Percy snickered slightly. The poor guy looked as if someone stole his favorite teddy. Maybe now he and Hazel would finally get their act together and do something. Because Percy was seriously sick of seeing the wounded puppy known as Leo walking around New Athens, still feeling like that odd number out. Even though practically everyone knew that there was something between Frank, Hazel and Leo. No one of them seemed brave enough to dare though.

A thoughtful look passed through sea-green eyes. Maybe that was his problem too. That he wasn't brave enough to dare? Perhaps it truly was his turn now. It was time to show Nico that he really liked the Ghost Prince, exactly like _that_. A broad grin spread over his whole face.

“Thanks, Frank. You were a big help”, smiled the son of Poseidon and hugged his very confused friend briefly. “I have to go! Things to plan and stuff, you know?”

“I... don't know”, grunted the son of Mars. “How was I a help...?”

Percy laughed softly at the confused look on the Roman's face before dashing off back to where he had left Mrs. O'Leary. Now all he needed was the right idea as to how he could show Nico di Angelo just how much the Italian meant to him. A giddy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. That couldn't be too hard, could it?


	5. 5th December

5th December

 

Percy grinned sheepishly as he licked on the piece of chocolate in his mouth and knocked on the door. So maybe his plan of making Nico realize that they were meant to be wasn't flawless. Since he had no plan. He had spend the whole last day thinking about what to do and he came to no solution.

“Percy? What are you doing here?”, asked the brunette opening the door surprised.

“I was aimlessly flying around with Blackjack when he decided to drop me off here”, smiled Percy and hugged the other. “How are you and Paul, mom?”

“We're fine”, smiled Sally and returned the hug. “Come inside, it's freezing!”

The son of Poseidon chuckled as he was ushered into the house and soon pushed down onto the couch, with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. Not sure where his mother had gotten them. Sally smiled broadly as she sat down next to him, staring at him giddily. This must have been a Jackson trade since Rachel accused him of doing the same.

“Yes, mom?”, chuckled the half-blood, sipping his chocolate.

“What brings you here?”, asked Sally curiously. “I'm sure Blackjack didn't just drop you off here because he enjoys walking around New York so much.”

“Well... I had been a tiny bit whiny”, confessed Percy with a bright blush.

“About what?”, wanted Sally to know, concern evident in her voice.

“You see...”, started the son of Poseidon awkwardly and blushed some more. “Nico gave me an advent calendar and after consulting my friends, I came to the conclusion that it was meant as a sign of affections. Which means the ball is in my court now... And I have no idea what to do or how to behave or anything! I want to do something special, something that shows him just how much he means to me exactly, but nothing seems good enough...”

“That's because you always want to give your best”, smiled Sally softly and leaned in some. “But how about you tell me what exactly it is that he means to you...”

There was a curious gleam in her sky-blue eyes, making Percy feel even more awkward. “I think I really, really, really love him... But I don't know how to express those feelings...”

The mortal woman hummed thoughtful and nodded slowly. “How about you start small?”

“Small?”, repeated Percy and made a face. “I want to-”

“I know, I know”, interrupted his mother amused. “But you have to start small. He gave you an advent calendar as a start and didn't buy you a diamond ring to ask for your hand either.”

Percy felt as if his blush would never die down again at that. But the thought of Nico asking for his hand did send a giddy, nervous and joyous feeling throughout his being.

“Okay”, nodded the son of Poseidon slowly. “What do you suggest, mom? You're the expert. You got yourself a god and the perfect husband. Help me out, please?”

“Tomorrow is Saint Nicholas”, smirked Sally. “How about you get him a present in the spirit of the holiday. It's not out of place, it could be taken as a gesture of friendship, but I think Nico will understand. Get him something small, something that has a meaning to you. It shouldn't be expensive since you're not trying to buy his affection, but rather personal.”

A thoughtful look passed through sea-green eyes, contemplating what his mother had said. And then he nodded determined. That was perfect. A smile brightened his face as he jumped his mom and hugged her tightly. Perhaps he should have gone to her right from the start. She always knew what to do, regardless of what it was about. And she was always there for him.

“Thanks, mom”, smiled the Sea Prince softly. “You're the best.”

“I know”, smirked Sally, returning his hug. “But now you should hurry. You want to buy it before the shops close, right? Give me a call tomorrow and tell me if he liked it.”

“Will do, mom. Bye! And say hello to Paul from me!”, grinned Percy as he rushed out of the house.


	6. 6th December

6th December

 

“Anyone home?”, called the Italian confused.

No response. But he could have sworn that he had heard movement close by. Whatever. He was probably just exhausted from the day's work, or it were some skeleton soldiers doing their rounds. It seemed neither his parents nor his sister were home. Yawning slightly, he walked through the halls towards his bedroom. Taking a look into the rooms he passed he noted that he seemed to truly be the only one home. Entering his bedroom – black walls, black bedsheets, black curtains, dark wood, skulls, just cozy and homey – he threw his backpack into a corner and was ready to collapse on his bed. Though he stopped himself as he noticed the bright spot of color on top of his bed. The very blue spot of color. With a black mop of hair and the nicest ass possible pointing his way.

“Percy?”, asked Nico slowly and blinked a few times.

The son of Poseidon looked up from what he had been doing, showing wide, sea-green eyes and a bright blush. The Ghost Prince blinked again and gulped. It seemed Santa Claus was early this year, delivering his present on the sixth of the month. Not that he was complaining or anything.

“Damn, Persephone had said you wouldn't return before noon and it's like barely seven!”, muttered Percy with a glare and bit his lips. “It was supposed to be a surprise! Go, hush, out!”

“You know that I already saw... it, right?”, chuckled Nico amused and collapsed on his bed right next to his Sea Prince, taking a closer look at whatever it was. “What is this?”

“It's a fountain, stupid!”, grunted Percy and rolled his eyes in a well-duh kind of way.

“Uh... A fountain? In my bedroom?”, blinked the son of Hades slowly.

He tilted his head and leaned over some, resting his head on Percy's shoulder to get a better look at the fountain. It really _was_ a fountain. A small table fountain, such a dark blue that it was practically black. It looked like a normal bowl, but there was a skull sitting in the middle, water bubbling out of it to gather in the bowl again. Around the bowl were dark purple shells and sea-green pearls set.

“Yes, a fountain, in your bedroom”, nodded Percy amused, trying to play his blush down.

“But... why?”, asked the son of Hades, scooting a little closer.

This time not to take a better look, but rather to enjoy the proximity some more. Which effectively made Percy's cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Nico smirked at that.

“It's a present. Happy Saint Nicholas, Nico”, smiled the son of Poseidon softly.

Much to Nico's surprise, the other boy leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, for once making the Italian blush brightly. Blinking again, Nico looked from the fountain to the boy.

“A fountain? Not to make me sound ungrateful, but... what for?”

“I called in a favor by Lady Iris”, smirked the Sea Prince. “All calls to my place are free. Since your duties take so much time from you and I'm always busy with studies too, I thought this could be a good way to stay in touch better. I get to see you not as often as I want to.”

“That's really sweet of you, Perce. Thanks”, smiled Nico back, his eyes softening.

“So... you like it...?”, asked Percy in a small voice and bit his lips again.

“I love it”, confirmed the son of Hades and nodded solemnly. “Really. Because you're right. I truly don't get to see you whenever I want to. This is nice of you. Thanks.”

Now it was his turn to embarrass the Sea Prince by kissing his cheek. It was very tempting to just lean in some more and kiss those plumb, rosy lips. But he figured that would be pushing it too far.

“Thanks”, smiled Percy, causing Nico to frown confused. “For the calendar, you know. It's delicious. I think I never ate such awesome chocolate! Where did you get it?”

“Switzerland”, smirked the son of Hades. “They do have the best chocolate in the world. And with a little additional pay, you even get the chocolate blue. I'm glad you like it.”

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. Percy was the first to turn away, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. He chewed his lips.

“Eh... How about... we watch some DVDs?”, murmured the son of Poseidon awkwardly. “I mean... if you have the time to spare, of course... If you have other things to do...”

“No, no, I'm free for the day”, replied Nico hastily and stood. “What do you want to watch?”

“Mh... I don't know... What do you have to offer?”, grinned Percy, following the Ghost Prince.

The two boys stood in front of the black DVD shelf, Percy's fingers gliding over the covers to see which title looked even remotely interesting. And then he yelped, making Nico jump.

“You have _Doctor Who_! You actually got all up to series eight!”, yelped the Sea Prince excitedly.

“Yes?”, nodded the son of Hades cautiously. “Annabeth had them for a while since she wanted to investigate the science, or something like that... But I finally got them back.”

“Oh, please”, grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. “Still better than Leo. He had had my _Doctor Who_ DVDs for five months now since he's trying to rebuild the sonic screwdriver.”

“Well, if anyone is able to rebuild that, it's Valdez”, chuckled Nico amused.

Percy grinned broadly, series one, two, three and four tightly pressed against his chest. But his sea-green eyes were still scanning the shelf for further good stuff. And then he yelped again.

“And _Vampire Diaries_? Really? I wouldn't have figured you to like those!”

“I don't”, grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. “I borrowed them from Reyna for... research. I mean, it's the only thing Hazel talks about these days since she's watching them with Reyna. So I wanted to look for myself if they're any good. And I, for my part, am disappointed. I mean, come on, it's always the freaking same. Handsome, tortured vampire, who desperately tries to be good, falls for a human girl and doesn't want to turn her since he is oh-so tortured by his curse. But he still wants to date her. Even though she'd grow old while he stays young and would have to watch her die. This is like the hundredths version of _Buffy_. Not the worst. The worst is _Twilight_ , but it's still always the same. Those gloomy, tortured vampires even look the same. Take Stefan Salvatore and compare him with Angelus or Edward. Well, okay, the first two at least don't sparkle.”

“If you don't shut up soon, I will personally kick your ass for blasphemy, di Angelo”, warned Percy with one raised eyebrow. “You don't watch _Vampire Diaries_ or, gods forbid, _Twilight_ for their original stories. You watch them for the hot guys. I mean, Damon and Klaus and Elijah and Stefan and Tyler and Matt. And Jake and Sam and all the other wolves. You watch them for the drool.”

Nico chuckled upon seeing that excited expression on his Sea Prince's face. Especially so as the son of Poseidon tried to get a hold of the three season of  _Vampire Diaries_ while still holding four seasons of  _Doctor Who_ . Raising one eyebrow, he followed the older demi-god back to his bed.

“You plan on moving in here and not living for like a year or so?”, grunted Nico.

“What? No. You'd have to change colors for that”, replied Percy and rolled his eyes. “We're not watching all of them. We're only going to watch the final episodes of _Doctor Who_ since they're always the best. I mean, first season? Okay, not the very last, we'll start with the first time Captain Jack Harkness comes into the plot. And then the final. Because it's epic. And second season? I like cried for a day because of that ending. And third?”

“Let me guess, because it has Captain Jack Harkness?”, chuckled Nico, taking the box of the first series to insert the second last disk for them to watch. “And because it's epic?”

“Epic does not cover the tragedy of the series three's final”, grunted Percy and crossed his arms. “The drama and suspense had been killing me. Every time. And yes, it got Jack.”

“Oh, oh, let me guess the reason for watching the final of series four!”, yelped Nico in mock-excitement. “The fact that it's epic and because it has Captain Jack Harkness?”

“You're being an idiot”, muttered Percy and stuck his tongue out at him. “I'm not that shallow. I love how series four's ending like brings everyone together. And that it's a bit of a crossover with _The Sarah Jane Adventures_ and _Torchwood_. Besides, the love reunion is so sweet.”

“And why not five, six and seven?”, asked Nico curiously as he sat back down on the bed.

“Because five is like... boring”, grunted the son of Poseidon displeased. “I mean, three and four both had Jack! Why didn't five involve Jack? Or six? And besides, both are not really endings. I mean, the plot kind of still belongs together and all. It wasn't a real break. The real break only came in series seven. In like the middle of series seven. And seven's final wasn't a real final either since Clara is still with the Doctor. The first four finals were all such epic partings with drama, while the last few finals were all just a to be continued...”

“You are adorable when you ramble”, noted Nico amused, wrapping one arm around Percy's shoulders. “So I take it, you're a little Whovian?”

“Big times”, grinned the Sea Prince broadly and cuddled closer.

“Then... who is your favorite Doctor?”, smirked the Ghost Prince, getting a bit more comfortable.

“I refuse to answer impossible questions. It's just not humanly possible to decide.”

“Sure, sure”, nodded Nico, trying very hard to not laugh at the pout on Percy's face.

“And now shut up, I demand my Jack-time”, ordered the Sea Prince, sticking his tongue out again.

The Ghost Prince snorted. He would have loved to continue arguing, but  _The Empty Child_ was also one of his favorite episodes. And that Percy was cuddled close to him was a good distraction too.

They watched in silence, though not the uncomfortable kind of silence (or the creepy one you'd forget if you don't look at it), but rather the kind where both parties were content enough with being close to each other. Occasionally Percy would jump at Nico and try to hide in his embrace, especially whenever the question 'Are you my mummy?' would be asked. The Ghost Prince's smirk just widened then and he tightened his grip on the son of Poseidon to reassure him that no will-less zombies were close by. They occasionally broke the silence to talk about the plot or the characters, though Nico preferred to listen to Percy's enthusiasm instead of arguing much. The only thing that really bothered the Ghost Prince however was that his Sea Prince became all googly eyed whenever John Barrowman, aka Captain Jack Harkness, would enter the scene.

“Would you stop that?”, grunted Nico irritated as they reached the final of series three.

“You're like the Doctor, always forbidding Jack to say hello”, pouted Percy, once again sticking his tongue out at the son of Hades. “It's not my fault that he radiates awesomeness.”

“I am not sure if I want to watch _Vampire Diaries_ with you if you say that you only watch that show for the drools anyway. I mean, you're bad enough with _Doctor Who_!”

“No one forces you to watch it with me”, huffed Percy and crossed his arms over his chest. “Excuse me for enjoying the moment. It's nice to just lay around and do nothing aside from staring at attractive people. And it's nice being able to admit that.”

“That they're attractive?”, blinked the Ghost Prince confused.

“No”, grunted Percy, rolling his eyes, blushing brightly and stuttering slightly. “That I'm... gay.”

“Oh”, nodded Nico awkwardly. “So... You like dark-haired playboys from the future?”

“Well...”, hummed the son of Poseidon. “I'd take them from an earlier time period too. And they don't have to be playboys. But they have to be charming.”

“It won't be that hard for the great Percy Jackson to find someone who is willing to be charming to you, mh?”, smirked the son of Hades, trying to joke even though he disliked the notion of others even being close to his Sea Prince. “Once it reaches the public that you're gay, you will have a horde of Romans and Greeks chasing after you.”

“I don't...”, started Percy lowly and shook his head. “I don't want it to be public yet.”

“Why not?”, asked Nico genuinely curious. “You won't find a boyfriend if no one knows you're searching for one. And now that we're finally at peace, it's the perfect time for that, right?”

“I don't need a horde of Romans and Greeks chasing me”, replied Percy, but before Nico could ask any further questions, the Sea Prince yelped again. “No, no, no, don't wipe her mind!”

From then on the teary eyed Sea Prince had other things on his mind than his sexual orientation. And Nico didn't mind, since he had a cuddly Percy and was content enough that Percy had told him.


	7. 7th December

7th December

 

“And then he blushed. You know how much I love when he blushes. The red goes so well with his amazing eyes. It makes them glow even more”, grinned Nico broadly.

“Yes, we get it, you love his eyes”, chuckled the woman sitting next to him.

The Italian had his head in his stepmother's lap. The goddess smiled down at the boy, who had a broad and giddy grin on his lips. The girl on the bed's other side, with her head next to his, giggled amused. The son of Hades turned slightly to stick his tongue out.

“Be glad he finally stopped talking about Percy's butt”, giggled the daughter of Pluto.

“Please, don't remind him!”, laughed Persephone amused.

“Oh... The way his ass pointed at my way when I entered my room...”, sighed the Ghost Prince dreamily. “But don't distract me! Anyway, he really, actually got me a present.”

“That really makes you happy, mh?”, smiled Hazel, folding her arms beneath her chin.

Nico looked at her upside-down, his eyes crossed as he was deeply concentrated. “Of course. Back... when I was a child, my mother always got me something small for Saint Nicholas, to celebrate my namesake. The man that shared everything, the generous, good and honorable man she wanted me to become. But after her death... Well, I haven't celebrated it at all.”

“Well, what did you do after he gave you the present?”, asked Hazel softly.

She knew how delicate the topic of his mother was. Just as delicate as her own. The sadness fled from his dark eyes, replaced by eager giddiness once more, making both females chuckle.

“He kissed me on the cheek”, answered Nico with a sigh. “And his lips are really as soft as I imagined them to be... I mean, it was only short, but I still felt it! Gods, what I would give to really kiss him... Anyway, I did at least get to kiss him on the cheek too. And the salty taste of the sea lingered on my lips even after that. Salty, but also kind of sweet. It makes me wonder if all his skin tastes that amazing. I really want to know that now!”

“Please, stop!”, yelped Hazel with red ears.

Her half-brother and her stepmother chuckled amused at her modesty. Persephone leaned back.

“We understand what exactly you want to do with him. What we want to know is what you did.”

“We just... spend the day together”, replied Nico with a shrug, looking up at the goddess. “We curled together on my bed and watched some DVDs. Reyna's Vampire Diaries and my Doctor Who. Even though it annoys me extremely how he drools over Ian Somerhalder and John Barrowman. But then again, he really looks cute when he gets all glassy-eyed, blushing and drooling.”

“Sounds familiar”, hummed Hazel thoughtful, before feigning realization. “Right! That's him, every time you walk around shirtless after training.”

“He is not looking at me the same way as he looks at them”, snorted Nico.

“No. I think his Nico-eyes are a bit bigger than his Ian-eyes or his John-eyes”, chuckled his sister.

“So you two just laid in your bed together, all day long, with him getting horny over the awesomeness that his Ian's body, but nothing happened?”, asked Persephone with a frown.

“Oh, you're on firstname base with him?”, chuckled Nico and rolled his eyes.

“Well, I do have two left”, smirked the goddess, ruffling both their hair meaningfully.

“To change the topic before Hazel and I turn green”, grunted the son of Hades slightly amused. “No, nothing happened. We just laid there together, until he, well, fell asleep on me... I guess he had much stress the last few days. But damn, he's even cuter when he's sleeping so peacefully...”

“This would make an amazing drinking game”, noted the Roman demi-god. “Listening to you talking about Percy and always drinking whenever you call him 'cute' or his ass 'hot'.”

“You would be after one sentence, Hazel”, chuckled Persephone amused.

“So glad to have a loving family”, grunted Nico with a frown and stuck his tongue out.


	8. 8th December

8 th December

 

“And the way he curls together when he sleeps and how he wriggles his nose when he's dreaming. I could just watch that all night. I really had a hard time waking him when he had to leave to be in time for his evening classes at the dojo”, sighed Nico with a pout. “But-”

“Enough!”, exclaimed his father annoyed. “Enough!”

The son of Hades froze, lifting his head to stare at the Death God. Hazel, with the spoon full of soup shortly in front of her mouth, gaped at him with said mouth still open. Persephone blinked up from her rump-steak. Her husband looked less than pleased, the knife and fork gripped tightly, in the middle of cutting his own steak.

“Something the matter, love?”, wanted the Spring Goddess softly to know.

“I am a truly patient man”, growled the Lord of Death. “Sitting in your father's stomach with nothing to do does that to everyone, I suppose. But even my patience wears down. And having to listen to you, babbling on about Perseus Jackson as if he is the center of the world, certainly was too much. I have had enough. I am very proud of you, just to let you know. You fought hard in both wars, even though you were so young. But I have a feeling that, the longer you pine for Jackson, the softer you grow. For two days I had to listen to you, rambling on about how much you enjoy every little touch of him. And I have had enough of that.”

“Father...”, sighed Nico, unsure what to say.

“No”, grunted Hades with a glare. “Hazel, you will take your brother with you back to New Rome tomorrow morning. He is growing too soft. No child of mine should spend that much time whining. Nico, you need to get rid of that softness. What better place for that than with the Romans?”

“What do you expect me to do?”, grunted Nico defensively.

“I expect you to stop talking and start acting”, sighed his father annoyed. “When I started to like your stepmother, I wasn't sitting with Hestia, telling her how pretty Persephone is and how beautiful her eyes looked when they sparkled with laughter or how incredibly long her legs are, no. I took her and made her mine, simple as that.”

Persephone smirked and leaned over to her stepchildren. “He still told aunt Hestia all of that.”

“Not the point, love”, grunted Hades with a glare. “It's time Nico stops dreaming on. He needs to start acting on it. For the love of it, it took me long enough to accept your infatuation with Poseidon's brat, but I will not stand by and watch idly how you keep waiting for him to finally be 'ready', whatever that is supposed to mean. If you wait any longer, someone else will take him away first because you waited too long.”

Nico stared at his father surprised. He would have never thought Hades would support him like that. Back when he had first told the god, Hades had been furious about it, about his choice.

“So... you want me to pull him into my cave on his hair and force-feed him pomegranate seeds?”

“I suppose he is too sensible for that”, grunted Hades thoughtful and shook his head.

“That was a joke, darling”, chuckled Persephone. “No one does that these days.”

“A shame. It was very effective”, grunted the Death God. “At any rate, you have to leave the underworld again. You've been a great help for me after the war, but only being surrounded by the dead and your family is not good for you. You're a living, breathing being. And the only times you did leave the underworld in the past few weeks was when you either stalked Jackson, or spend time with him while he was awake. The stalking is quite concerning too, by the way. You really need some contact with the living again, Nico.”

“I... guess you're right, dad”, sighed Nico and nodded. “I'll leave tomorrow with Haze.”

It was true. Especially the part with the stalking. The only living ones he had contact with these days were Percy and Hazel, whenever she visited the underworld. He needed some air.


	9. 9th December

9 th December

 

“Hazel! What is it that you brought with you there? It looks slightly familiar...”

“So glad you have your good looks, because you wouldn't get far with your humor, Grace”, grunted Nico and rolled his eyes at his cousin. “Nice to see you too, Jason.”

The two children of the underworld and the son of Jupiter hugged briefly. Hazel grinned slightly, she was glad their father had suggested for her to take Nico to New Rome. The Ghost Prince truly spend all day absorbed in the renovation works of the underworld, helping Thanatos and Hades as best as possible after the Giant War. And whenever he was out of the underworld, it was to stare at Percy. Mostly during night. And those lurking tendencies were worrying her.

“It's good you're back, Hazel”, murmured the blonde worried. “Frank has been frowning and pouting for like five days now. I'm not sure why, but it has something to do with Percy.”

“With Percy?”, echoed the siblings confused, following their cousin.

“Yeah”, shrugged Jason leisurely. “Percy had said something about Leo, though I'm not sure...”

Nico's eyes darted over to his sister to see the faint blush visible on her cheeks. “Thanks, Jay. How about you warn your girlfriend that I want come cake later? We'll get comfortable for now.”

“Okay, see you two later”, nodded the son of Jupiter, watching them retreat.

“So, sis”, started the Greek once they were out of reach. “What's the deal with you, your boyfriend and our favorite firebug? I've heard it often enough in the last week that you stayed at home. Every time you IMed Frank, all your conversations led to one topic: Leo Valdez. How come?”

“The same reason all conversations with you lead to the topic Percy Jackson”, muttered Hazel, causing her brother to join her in her blush. “He just... he is so much like Sammy, but he's also so... different. It's odd and hard to explain, but it's so hard to be mad at him and he makes me laugh so easily. He's just so.. lovable. And ever since we had left Rome, Frank tried so hard to get along with Leo and now he's stuck with thinking he's cute too.”

Nico nodded slowly as they entered their shared house, collapsing on the couch. “And here I thought my love life was complicated. You could have told me earlier.”

“It's too embarrassing”, sighed the daughter of Pluto, pursuing her lips. “I mean, I'm an old-fashioned girl. It's nice to have a boyfriend, but I can't possibly have two boyfriends! That's just...”

“Love”, interrupted Nico and shrugged. “It comes in all shapes, colors, genders and numbers.”

“How come you say that so easy and yet you still have not made a valid move on Percy?”, asked Hazel curiously. “I know you love him. You've loved him for years now. And yet you still spend your life at his life's sideline, watching him. That's not healthy.”

“I don't want to scare him off”, shrugged the Ghost Prince slowly. “His life had been rough enough as it is. With his... stepfather. Not Paul. And Castellan. The first girl he really liked was sitting on an island without any chances of leaving again. The second turned into a virgin oracle. The third turned out to be a lesbian. Now confronting him with the possibility of being gay? I really don't know how he'll handle this, you know he is a strong hero with a soft heart...”

“True”, nodded Hazel slowly with a frown. “But you need to be more selfish.”

“Okay”, chuckled the son of Hades amused.

“Okay?”, repeated the daughter of Pluto surprised.

“Yes”, nodded Nico. “I'll be more selfish. I mean, he came to me with a present, a fountain with free calls to his place and the way he blushed and kissed me on the cheek.”

“So... What are you going to do now?”

“I'll make Percy Jackson mine before Christmas”, smirked the son of Hades determined. “So I have something nice to unwrap on Christmas Eve.”

“Nico! Shut up, I don't want to hear such things!”, yelped Hazel and blushed furiously.


	10. 10th December

10 th December

 

“I would currently rather patrol over the fields of Asphodel”, muttered Nico grumpily.

“Don't be like that”, chided his sister. “You need to be under the living.”

“Yes, the living. Not the shopping zombies”, hissed the son of Hades back.

And he truly had no chance to escape. On either side of him hung one girl off his arms. Hazel left from him and Reyna on his right. He was pretty sure the fates were trying to punish him for something, though he had yet to find out what that may have been. Because he was pretty sure nothing he had done so far made him deserve this. Going shopping with Reyna and Hazel, in the middle of December in San Francisco. All those chattering teenagers and families and couples, running around on the ever-lasting search for the perfect Christmas gift. It was like a crash course for social contact with society. Something he really did not want.

And Frank and Jason had somehow managed to sneak away, leaving him all alone with the two females. They were pulling on him as if he was genuinely interested in the things they were showing him. While all he truly did was zooming out, recalling better times and better views. Why those views all involved Percy's ass, he wasn't sure. He had seen the most beautiful landscapes already, but still the most beautiful thing he had seen so far was the Sea Prince's backside.

Though then finally something caught his attention. He stopped abruptly, causing Reyna and Hazel to nearly fall onto their behinds since they still had their arms linked with Nico's.

“Everything alright?”, asked the daughter of Pluto confused. “You know you can't escape.”

“I don't plan on escaping, but if I have to go shopping with you, then let me shop for Christmas gifts too, will you?”, grunted Nico a bit irritated. “And I just found something for Percy.”

“Really?”, asked Reyna ridiculed. “Just because it's blue?”

“What?”, blinked the Ghost Prince. “No. Because it's a limited edition TARDIS.”

“A what now?”, grunted the daughter of Bellona confused. “It's a blue box. If you give me that amount of money, I will paint an even bigger box blue for you!”

“What's so hard to understand about limited edition TARDIS, Avila Ramírez-Arellano?”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. “This will be the perfect wrapping for his present.”

“A TARDIS as wrapping?”, blinked Hazel stunned. “Then what in the world is the real gift?”

“The better question”, grunted Reyna. “Is why do you spend so much money on the package?”

“I'm not telling you what I have for Percy”, grinned the son of Hades and winked. “And besides, it would not only be the package, it would also be part of the present. But it's just perfect to put the real present inside. That way Percy will go all wide, sparkly eyed upon seeing the TARDIS and then fall into a squealing fit when he opens it.”

“You're really making me curious here”, commented Hazel with one raised eyebrow.

“I already lost interest”, grunted the daughter of war. “Now come on, let's get inside so you can buy this tardy thing, or whatever it is.”

“TARDIS”, corrected both children of death and rolled their eyes.

The trio turned to enter the comic store so Nico could buy the limited 'stupid blue box' (which earned Reyna a seething glare from the shop owner). Once the toy was securely seated in a bag in Nico's arm, he was way more content and better behaved while following the two girls. He had just bought something that would make his Sea Prince happy. Which in return made Nico happy. And a happy Nico was so much easier to handle for Reyna and Hazel.

“So, I got the gifts for Jason, Annabeth, Percy and Clarisse. The things for you guys and for Frank – since I know you wouldn't be able to keep that to yourself, Hazel – am I going to buy later. Is there anything else you need, Hazel?”, asked Reyna thoughtful after five hours of shopping.

“Yes, sister dearest. Do you have everything? For Leo too?”, smirked Nico, making Hazel blush.


	11. 11th December

11th December

 

Percy grinned broadly, his arms crossed behind his back, inhaling the fresh breeze deeply.

“Percy! How nice to see you!”, called a soft, female voice.

The son of Poseidon grinned even broader as he turned toward the couple heading for him. The satyr and the nymph jogged up to him, Percy waving them lazily. Grover hugged him tightly and fell down next to him, Juniper got comfortable on his lap.

“Nice to see you, man”, grinned Grover, ruffling Percy's head. “How is New Athens?”

“It's good”, nodded Percy slowly. “Really good. It's a bit tough, teaching at the dojo with Clarisse and trying to study, but it's alright. Annabeth and Malcolm help me with the latter as good as possible. Oh right, I have to greet you from Rach.”

“So, you're very busy?”, asked the nymph curiously.

“Well, kind of”, shrugged Percy and blushed slightly. “I may have neglected studies a little bit this month so far since I spend most my time searching for a way to show Nico that I like him...”

“So you really finally decided to make a move?”, smiled Grover. “I'm proud of you.”

The son of Poseidon blushed some more at that. Grover had been the first he had told of his suspicion about his own sexuality and the odd feelings he always got when talking to Nico.

“I've spend much time talking this through with like everyone”, chuckled Percy and shrugged. “And I just... I've fought Kronos and Gaia, I don't know why it's so hard to confront my own feelings.”

“Because love isn't an easy thing”, smiled Juniper softly, patting his knee. “But it's worth it.”

“I've already been told something similar”, nodded the son of Poseidon a bit amused. “I think I want to know for myself. You guys look so happy and content together... I want that too.”

“And how is it going?”, asked the nymph in a worried, motherly voice.

“Good. I think”, shrugged Percy. “He got me an advent calendar, I got him a fountain for Saint Nicholas in return and we spend the whole day together. Just... talking and watching telly. I... uh... told him that I'm gay. I was a bit nervous. I mean, it was like... the second time I really said it. Like that. Talking about it, phrasing it somehow, is something different than saying it as a whole sentence. I was so freaked out, I feared he would... I don't know...”

“That he'd reject you?”, whispered Juniper worried. “And... did he? Because if he did, he'd-”

“He didn't”, chuckled Percy amused. “No need to chase nymphs after him. He just... accepted it. It was nice. No stupid questions, or this idiotic 'Oh, so you finally realized it too?', which had really started to annoy me by now. He just accepted it as a given fact, that... relieved me.”

“I'm glad for you”, grinned Grover, nudging his best friend. “I hope you'll get your man soon.”

“Yes”, nodded Juniper. “Christmas is the season of love. It's so nice to have someone to share it with. I hope you two will soon find happiness so you can curl together at Christmas Eve.”

“Oh!”, yelped Percy wide-eyed. “Now I nearly forgot why I came to begin with!”

“Oh? You didn't come to just enjoy our company? I'm wounded”, chuckled the satyr.

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes. “Well duh, of course I came because of that. I could have just IMed too. No, I'm here on my mother's behalf. She said she wants to throw a big Christmas party this year and she invites about anyone we know. Including you, of course.”

“Christmas dinner at Sally's? How could I say no?”, grinned Grover.

“I'm sorry”, muttered Juniper and shook her head. “I'm not much into Christmas itself. I like the feeling, but this... celebrating beneath a dead tree and hanging dead mistletoe everywhere? That truly creeps me out. Besides, I can't go that far away from my tree. But Grover will come.”

“I will?”, bleated the satyr happily.

“As if I could forbid you to go there”, chuckled Juniper and leaned in to kiss him. “Besides, you have to keep track of Nico's and Percy's relationship for me and tell me all the details.”


	12. 12th December

12th December

 

Percy sighed as he came out of university for his lunch break. The morning had been torture. Sometimes he really wondered why he was doing this to himself anyway... He could just keep working at the dojo, it would be enough. But somehow he felt as if he had to prove himself.

“Percy! Perce, wait up!”, called someone behind him.

He blinked a couple of times before turning to the source of the voice, just to face Lou and Miranda. The daughter of Hecate looked a bit pissed, probably because Percy hadn't waited. He normally always waited for her since they were in the same class, but somehow his head was so far up in the clouds today. Grinning sheepishly, he waited for the two girls to catch up with him.

“Hello, Percy”, smiled the daughter of Demeter. “You going to join us and Katie for lunch?”

Percy grinned and nodded. Out of all the people he knew, no one cooked as good as Katie Gardner. No aside from his mother, of course. He grinned broadly and laid one arm around Lou's shoulders.

“What got you so distracted today? I felt like I was talking to myself these last two hours!”

“Sorry, Liu”, grinned the son of Poseidon and shrugged. “Just... many things on my mind.”

The three walked over to a park bench where Katie was already sitting, the picnic basket on her lap. She and her younger sister were living together, well also together with their partners.

“Hey, Katie”, greeted Percy her as he sat down on one side of the girl. “Where's your better half?”

“Busy helping his dear sister in the office, he couldn't make it”, sighed the daughter of Demeter. “Those children of Athena, it's a miracle they haven't all starved to death!”

“You know that if they're working too hard, Piper will come with a crowbar and get them out of their offices”, chuckled the Sea Prince and nudged her. “Oh, which reminds me, please don't ask how that reminds me of this, do you guys having any plans for Christmas yet?”

“Not really”, shrugged Lou. “I've been thinking about visiting a Roman half-sister of mine, but she's skipping Christmas this year. Why do you ask, Jackson?”

“Because my mom is planning this huge Christmas party and I thought you'd like to join”, replied Percy and stole a muffin with blue icing out of Katie's basket. “It will be huge. Dad thought that now that we're at peace, we should party in a proper manner. He booked a whole ball room. So it'll be kind of a mask ball. Mom is quite busy getting everything done in time.”

“A mask ball?”, gasped Miranda, getting all sparkly eyed. “We are so coming!”

Lou looked at her girlfriend for a moment before nodding. “Sure, sure. And you? A special someone in mind to accompany you to this? Ever since Annabeth broke up with you, you have been single. There has to be a nice girl out there that picks your interest.”

Percy bit his lower lip and looked left and right. He liked the three of them, but they weren't his closest friends. Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, Grover and Nico, they were his inner circle. And he had already told all of them. And only received positive reactions, much to his relief. Well, and he had told Jake and Will, but that was because they were the only gay couple he knew and he had needed their advice (not that it had helped him much). But he really needed to get used to it. To saying it out loud. To staying true to who he was. It was a good feeling, after all. And he liked Katie, Lou and Miranda. And Lou and Miranda were a couple, so chances were very high they'd accept it.

“Not... really any _girl_ ”, drawled Percy and blushed. “More like... a boy.”

“No kidding?”, snorted Lou and raised one eyebrow. “Percy Jackson is gay. Well, this means the Stolls will finally get to divide that betting pool. Which reminds me... Top or bottom?”

“What?”, yelped the son of Poseidon, his face burning in embarrassment.

“Well, we do have our money on gay”, replied Katie. “But there's another betting pool.”

“I am going to strangle those useless tricksters!”, growled Percy and ran off, still blushing darkly.

“He so bottoms”, snickered Lou, earning her a nod from either side of her.


	13. 13th December

13th December

 

“You know you guys are quite late, right?”, asked Percy suspiciously.

“Why? There are still eleven days left”, shrugged the black-haired boy next to him.

“Besides, do you have any idea how hard it is to find a good present for my sister?”, asked the blonde on Percy's other side. “That's why you're here. If anyone can help me there...”

“And what are we doing here?”, came the chorused question from behind them.

“You two are here as punishment”, grunted the son of Poseidon with a dark glare. “Seriously? Betting on whether I top or bottom! What in the world is wrong with you two?!”

He blushed once again as either brunette sneaked their arms around Percy's waist from one side. Two pairs of mischievous blue eyes stared at him as the brothers rested their chins on his shoulders.

“I'm sure you'd be an adorable bottom”, smirked Travis, winking at him.

“How about we test my brother's theory, Perce?”, asked Connor with a grin.

“Stop molesting Percy!”, grunted their younger brother annoyed, pulling Connor off.

“Chris is right”, agreed the son of Athena, pushing Travis away. “You're here to help carrying our bags. That's why Percy allows you to live for the moment. And if you even have the slightest bit of common sense, you'd stop teasing the most powerful demi-god in existence.”

“Shut up, Malcolm”, muttered Percy and flushed upon the praise.

The five boys spend hours together, touring through New Athens on the desperate search for the perfect Christmas presents for Clarisse and Katie. But somehow, nothing was good enough in the boys' eyes. Which was something Percy found utterly adorable. Even after years of dating, it was still so important to them to impress their girlfriends. It made him wonder if Nico would perhaps be the same... But then again, he couldn't even picture the Ghost Prince shopping for Christmas gifts.

“Okay, I give up, you win, Percy”, whined Connor exhausted. “I promise to never bet on your sex life or whatever, but please, let me go... I can't feel my fingers!”

In the end, they had bought far more than just presents for their girlfriends. Percy had finally gotten to buy something for Rachel and Annabeth and the Romans too. And Malcolm had to buy something for his sister, his sister's girlfriend, his girlfriend and his girlfriend's sister and her girlfriend. And all of them wanted something small for Sally, as a thank you for inviting them. Connor and Travis were the lucky ones to carry all the bags.

“You can go. We're done for the day anyway”, smiled Percy amused.

“If you guys are done, can I borrow you then, Perce?”

The dark voice send a shiver down the Sea Prince's spine. He blinked surprised and turned to look at Nico. So did the other four boys. They hadn't seen Nico in New Athens for months now.

“What are you doing here, Neeks?”, grinned Connor and went to ruffle his hair.

“Don't call me that”, growled the son of Hades irritated and pushed the trickster off, walking over to stand only inches in front of Percy. “So... Can I borrow you?”

“Not for anything perverted! Though that would help us determining the winner”, hummed Travis.

“Shut up”, grunted Percy with a glare. “Uh... What for, Nico?”

“Your Christmas present”, grinned Nico. “I know, I know, it's early. But it's kind of... dependent on this particular day. Explicitly, tomorrow. You think you can skip university tomorrow?”

“Sure”, nodded the Sea Prince surprised. “But you know that you are not supposed to give me my present before Christmas!”

“Like I said, it would be futile to give it to you on Christmas since it'll be too late then”, grinned Nico and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. “Hold on tight.”

The three sons of Hermes and the blonde watched in amazement how the shadows curled around the two until both of them disappeared in the darkness.


	14. 14th December

14th December

 

When Percy next woke up, the first thing he noticed was the warm, comfortable pillow he was resting on. The first thing he remembered was the mind-blowing sensation of shadow-traveling, being held so very close by Nico, feeling the Ghost Prince's heart beat, his strong arms tightly wrapped around Percy's waist... The Sea Prince blinked upon recognizing the heart beat. His warm and comfortable pillow was none other than the son of Hades himself.

“Morning, sleeping beauty”, chuckled Nico amused. “Normally it's me who collapses after shadow-traveling. But you were out like a candle once we resurfaced.”

“Where... are we?”, blinked Percy, taking a look around in the expensive hotel room.

But he refused to get up. Nico was way to comfortable for that. Besides, the Ghost Prince still had one arm loosely wrapped around his waist, drawing circles on Percy's lower back. Circles that send jolts of pleasure right to the Sea Prince's groin. He hated how sensitive his lower back was ever since the curse of Achilles had been lifted. Percy moaned slightly as Nico pressed a bit harder.

“Uh... Okay?”, blinked the son of Hades surprised. “So England gets you horny...?”

“No”, yelped Percy and blushed. “It's just that spot you're caressing there. Wait, England?”

“First you should open your Christmas present”, chuckled Nico, slowly removing his hand from Percy's lower back (making sure to store that information for later usage) to get the present wrapped into blue paper. “I know it's too early, but when you open it, you'll get why. Merry Christmas.”

It was cute how Percy crossed his eyes in concentration, as if trying to figure out what was inside without opening it. His curiosity won though and he ripped the blue paper off, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He yelped surprised as he held a ten inches high TARDIS in his hands.

“You are out of your mind, di Angelo”, gasped Percy stunned. “But... why couldn't this wait?”

“That's not the main gift. The main gift is inside the TARDIS”, smirked Nico and sat up some.

Percy frowned confused, cautiously opening the TARDIS doors as if he feared it would break when being touched the wrong way. His frown deepened upon finding a simple piece of paper within his blue police call box. There was an address, a time and today's date written on it.

“Nico...?”, asked Percy slowly, unsure what to do with the information.

“You see, I had to pull some strings”, started the son of Hades. “I asked Will to call in a favor from his half-brother Murray and now we have to go to this place at this exact time.”

“What for? And who is Murray?”, blinked the Sea Prince, even more confused.

“To meet the Doctor, of course”, smirked Nico and winked. “They're filming the first new episode in London. And thanks to Will's half-brother, who works very closely with the _Doctor Who_ team, we have clearance to not only be there during the filming, but also to meet Matt Smith.”

Percy stared intensely at the paper, then turned to look at Nico, scanning his face, his deep, dark eyes, his body language, anything for a sign of a lie. The wheels in his head turned as he began to understand who exactly Nico was talking about. The next thing that could be heard was a muffled groan as Nico hit the floor pretty hard at the impact of Percy's body. The son of Poseidon wrapped both his arms around Nico's neck, tackling him.

“You mean to say that I will not only get to see the set of the most awesome show to ever enter television, but that I... that... that I will meet Matt Smith? The Doctor?”, squealed Percy wide-eyed, the sea-green depths sparkling in pure excitement. “You are the most incredible-”

The rest of his sentence was lost as Percy pressed his lips against the Ghost Prince's, the adrenaline coupled with his ADHD and the excitement practically forcing him to kiss Nico. He blushed furiously as they parted again, fearing Nico to freak. But Nico just looked a bit surprised.

“If I get a kiss for Matt Smith, what do I get for telling you that John Barrowman will be there too since he will be part of the first episode of the new series...?”, asked the son of Hades slowly.


	15. 15th December

15th December

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-”

“Will you finally stop it?”, chuckled Nico amused. “Or otherwise your throat will be sore.”

“How could I possibly stop?”, grunted Percy with disbelieving eyes. “There is no way I'd ever be able to express my gratitude properly, after all!”

The Sea Prince's cheeks were flushed from the cold and the excitement, he had one arm linked with Nico but was still clutching his TARDIS with both arms. The blue box wasn't completely blue anymore, since four autographs were adoring it's doors. Steven Moffat, Matt Smith, John Barrowman and Jenna Louis-Coleman had all signed his TARDIS.

“You're incredibly cute, Perce”, chuckled the Ghost Prince and shook his head.

“Shut up”, muttered Percy, blushing a bit. “Rather show me the pictures again!”

They were aimlessly wandering around London, after having spend the whole last afternoon and evening at the set and then touring London until way past midnight. Nico rolled his eyes, fishing for his camera in his trench coat's pocket. The Ghost Prince had been quite the obedient lap dog, following Percy wherever the older boy wanted to go and capturing everything on camera that Percy deemed worthy. Like the cast, for example. Or the two of them in front of the real TARDIS. Or Percy between the Doctor and Captain Jack. Though Nico disliked how John Barrowman had his arm around Percy's shoulders. The Ghost Prince clicked through the pictures, earning him a happy squeal for every single one of them. He had never seen Percy that happy before.

“It's really cute how much you love that show”, commented Nico.

“It's just...”, started Percy and stopped, averting his eyes a bit.

“Mh? What?”, asked the Ghost Prince with a frown.

“When I was little”, murmured Percy, leaning a bit more against the son of Hades. “When... Gabe still used to live with us... He often worked on Saturdays, but that was my mom's day off. Which meant it was the only day I got her all to myself. And then we would curl up together in front of the television and watch reruns of the old _Doctor Who_ seasons. Just... seeing that blue box reminds me of those times and gives me that cozy feeling... You... know my childhood wasn't all rosy and flowery, but those times with my mom were just... good. And when they started the new series the same year as I discovered my heritage and all that monster stuff started happening... Well, mom and I just... we cuddled together in front of the television, watching the new series, forgetting about all those gruesome monsters out there and imagining there's somewhere a Doctor to fix it all.”

Nico frowned for a moment and nodded. It was rare for Percy to talk about his first stepfather. It had taken years before Nico had even learned that Sally had been married before she had met Paul. And it had taken even longer before the Sea Prince had opened up enough to tell him... more.

“Well...Then you really have something to tell Sally now”, murmured the Ghost Prince softly, freeing his arm from Percy's grasp to lay it around the Sea Prince's waist and pull the smaller teen closer. “But you know that I'm here for you, right?”

“I know”, smiled the son of Poseidon softly and leaned up to kiss Nico's cheek.

“What? Only on the cheek?”, complained the Ghost Prince mock-serious. “So you didn't like it as much as you had thought you would? I got a better kiss when you heard you'd meet Matt Smith!”

His complains were silenced by soft lips. The son of Hades blinked a few times, looking down at his Sea Prince. But Percy's eyes were tightly closed, a serene look on his face while he was kissing the son of Hades. The only thing stopping Percy from wrapping his arms around Nico's neck was probably the police call box he was clinging onto. Though nothing stopped the Ghost Prince from wrapping his own arms around Percy's waist and deepening their kiss.

“I should... probably bring you home again”, murmured Nico as they parted.


	16. 16th December

16th December

 

“Why, the fuck, am I awake at such an ungodly hour?”, muttered the daughter of Ares irritated.

“Because I'm worried for Percy”, grunted the ginger next to her equally irritated. “Malcolm gave me a call two days ago that Nico had kidnapped Percy. But now that Nico had returned Percy yesterday, Percy had not left his room. Not even once. And it's been twenty-four hours now.”

“Oh”, nodded the blonde on Rachel's other side worried. “You mean something happened and now he's... down? Oh gods, I hope he hadn't done anything stupid while being all alone in there!”

“I doubt he'd cut his wrists because of di Angelo”, grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes before banging on Percy's door. “Jackson, open this fucking door right now, or I will kick it in and then beat you with it until I feel better. It's two in the morning, I want to sleep!”

“Percy?”, asked Annabeth, her voice softer and more worried. “Are you alright? You know, if... if you told Nico or anything happened between you two and he rejected you that we're there for you?”

“Yeah, we'll even kick his ass for you, but you have to open that fucking door for that!”

“Why are you so loud? It's nighttime?”, asked a sleepy voice as the door opened.

The three girls stared at the boy in front of them with wide, completely shocked eyes, even Clarisse was suddenly wide-awake. Rachel gaped at him stupefied, not even the oracle had seen that coming.

“And why do you three want to kick my ass anyway?”, continued the boy and stretched some. “But tune it down, you're only going to wake Percy if you keep screaming like that.”

“Too late for that, ever since Clarisse's second 'fuck'!”, yawned a voice from within the room.

“What...?”, asked Annabeth slowly. “And why...? And most important, how?”

“I, for my part, really hope you used protection, di Angelo”, warned the daughter of Ares. “The last thing I need is for our Sea Princess to be on maternity leave because you knocked him up!”

Percy glared at her wide-eyed while Nico raised one eyebrow in confusion. “I... think I'll leave you to those three furies. I have to deal with the real furies. See you later?”

The son of Poseidon nodded silently and leaned up to peck Nico's lips before the Ghost Prince left through the next shadow, leaving Percy alone with three very eager females.

“Shut your mouth, Clarisse!”, growled Percy wide-eyed. “He doesn't know that I could, uh, you know! And besides, we didn't do anything!”

“The amount of hickeys covering your body beg to differ”, noted Rachel.

Percy blushed and tried to cover himself, Annabeth eyed he best friend suspiciously. “Spill it.”

“When he... kidnapped me two days ago”, started Percy and sat down on his bed together with his three friends. “He brought me to London, to the set of _Doctor Who_.” Annabeth squealed at that astonished. “It was his Christmas present for me. I freaked out and kissed him in a rush of gratitude...” Rachel squealed in delight upon hearing this. “And then, later... I kissed him on the cheek and he joked that he had gotten more earlier. So I... kissed him properly... And he kissed me back...” Clarisse grunted in approval. “And then it got... well, a little heated... He... He... He... Hehadhistongueinmymouth!” All three girls chuckled as his ears turned red. “And then be brought me home again, but I kind of... didn't want to let go of him... So he stayed a bit longer... and longer... We... We didn't do anything, at least nothing serious! We just cuddled in my bed and kissed and made out a bit... But we've been wearing at least our boxer-shorts the whole time!”

“Okay... But... What does this mean now?”, asked Annabeth with a curious frown.

“I... don't know”, shrugged Percy a bit helpless. “I mean... We didn't talk about it... Every time I did open my mouth to talk with him, he sealed it with his lips. And his kisses are very distracting. Very, very distracting. Seriously, extremely distracting. I think I forgot my own name for a moment...”

“We get it”, grunted Clarisse amused. “But let me tell you one thing. A guy that travels with you to Europe, visiting the set of your favorite show wants more than just a quick fuck, that's for sure.”


	17. 17th December

17th December

 

Percy Jackson was happy. It could have been the headline of the New York Times and still no one would have been able to believe just how true it was without looking at him. The son of Poseidon was practically radiating happiness. And a very gloomy someone felt very bothered by this.

“Percy? What kind of drugs did you take?”, grunted the other boy a bit annoyed.

“A drug you should try too, Leo”, chuckled Percy, looking up from his hot chocolate to see the Latino sluggishly taking the seat opposite of him. “It's called love.”

“Ended ugly for me every time so far”, muttered the son of Hephaestus and crossed his arms in front of him to rest his head on them, looking up at Percy. “I thought you were crushing on Nico?”

“Well, I'm not crushing on him anymore”, grinned the son of Poseidon. “He's my boyfriend.”

He drawled the word as long as possible, enjoying the taste of every single syllable. Yesterday evening, long after Annabeth and Clarisse had left again and he had been to university and to work (Clarisse had assigned him for double shifts and paper work as punishment for running off for two days), he had been greeting by an IM from Nico. And after talking for about an hour, shortly before ending the call, Percy had stuttered some incoherent words that had been supposed to be a question. But his Ghost Prince had enough Percy-experience to understand and replied with a simple 'You're my boyfriend now, seaweed brain. So don't you dare kissing anyone else with that sweet mouth.'.

“Boyfriend, huh?”, asked Leo with a sad half-smile. “I'm glad for you...”

“You look like jumping down the Empire State Building and not like happy”, noted Percy.

“It's not that”, sighed the Latino and sat up some. “I'm really happy for you, but... You've been like the only single friend I had. Rachel doesn't count. Every time I go to work, I have to listen to Nyssa and Jake going on about their girlfriend and boyfriend, whenever I get to talk to Jason he always talks about Reyna and Piper only has one thing on her mind too ever since she and Annabeth started thinking about being a proper family... I'm really happy for you guys, you're my friends and all, but sometimes... I just feel as if I'm the only one who doesn't deserve to be happy, you know?”

Percy's shit-eating grin died down some and he nodded, taking Leo's hand into his own. “Believe me, I know. When... I was a kid, I used to believe that I'm a freak and that no one would ever want anything to do with me. The mortals thought I was crazy because I talked to fishes and horses and I got picked on all the time. Until I met Grover and camp. I thought I'd never have friends, but now I have the biggest and most awesome family ever. I also thought no one would ever fall in love with a freak like me, but I got the most amazing guy on this planet. Don't think so low of yourself, Leo. If I can have Nico, you can get your true love too.”

“You say that so easily”, muttered the Latino with guarded eyes. “You're both wickedly strong and you're both kids of the Big Three, like, in the same level of demigodly awesomeness, but...”

“Demigodly awesomeness?”, laughed Percy amused and sipped his chocolate. “And where are you ranked then, Mister Firebender? I'm pretty sure that's the same level of demigodly awesomeness as... mh, let's say shapeshifting... Wouldn't you agree?”

Leo's ears caught fire, steam hissing out of them as he stared at Percy wide-eyed. “I have no idea what you're talking about! And even if I would know, there's no way that would work! He is with Hazel and Hazel is a kid of one of the Big Three, which is out of my league and they're both afraid of my fire anyway... And who could judge them? Me being near Hazel endangers Frank's life... I just have to catch fire accidentally and I'd not only hurt them, but I may even burn Frank's life... You thought you're a freak because you talk to fishes? I burn everything I touch. If not literally, then I still manage to always break it or lose it one way or the other...”

“Leo Valdez, I'm ashamed and disappointed”, grunted Percy. “Supreme commander of the Argo II, rescuer of the world and first fire-controller in years, have more faith in yourself! Just trust me.”


	18. 18th December

18th December

 

Percy had a lazy and happy grin spread over his whole face as he laid on the king-sized bed with black satin sheets, his head resting on Nico's – _his boyfriend's_ – chest. They were watching the second episode of _Doctor Who_ series one, since Nico wanted to get that same feeling as Percy had. He had liked the show, sure, but he wanted that deep-seated feeling of happiness whenever watching the show because he would be remembering how he had enjoyed it with the most important person in his life. So then yesterday they had started watching one episode per day.

“Say... do you think my... boyfriend would mind helping me with the baking of the Christmas cookies tomorrow? At my parents' place?”, asked the son of Poseidon curiously.

“You really enjoy saying that, don't you?”, chuckled Nico amused.

Percy nodded happily, turning the amused chuckle into a fond smile on his Ghost Prince's lips. The son of Hades leaned in to capture the soft, rosy lips, that tasted like the sea, in a tender kiss.

“I would love to bake some cookies with my boyfriend”, smirked Nico. “And my future in-laws.”

“Not funny”, mumbled Percy and blushed furiously.

“Who said I tried to be funny?”, hummed the son of Hades, shifting so that his boyfriend was laying on top of him, making it easier for him to rest both his hands on Percy's ass. “You're mine now. And I don't plan on ever giving you up again. I would be seriously dumb to do that. Not that I'm proposing to you or anything. Just saying, you won't get rid of me again.”

“That's good”, smirked Percy and leaned up to kiss the younger demi-god. “Because I don't plan on ever letting you go again. You're mine now, after all.”

“At least we agree on that”, chuckled Nico, pulling the Sea Prince up some more until the son of Poseidon was straddling his lap, with Nico's hands still resting on his ass. “You're amazing.”

“You're not that bad either”, grinned Percy cheekily, earning himself a pretty hard squeeze of the ass that made him yelp and blush. “I... l...ove you...”

“What was that?”, asked Nico dumbfounded, blinking his very wide eyes a couple of times.

The son of Poseidon's blush darkened and he hid his face in his boyfriend's neck. “Just... Now that I got you and know that you want me too, I wanted to get that off my chest... I want you to know that I... that I love you. I think I've been in love with you for a while now. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I'm glad to just call you mine and be yours, I can wa-”

“I love you too and now shut up so I can kiss you”, interrupted Nico with a fond smile.

He sealed his boyfriend's lips with his own and felt the tension melting away from his Sea Prince, Percy practically melded into Nico's embrace. The Ghost Prince smirked into their kiss.

“You... love me too?”, asked Percy anxiously against Nico's lips.

“I have loved you for years now, Percy”, replied the son of Hades softly. “I'm not saying it to stop you from rambling and fussing, I'm saying it because I mean it. I love you.”

“You know that having you as my boyfriend, hearing that you love me... it's the best Christmas present I could have ever gotten”, whispered the Sea Prince and cuddled comfortably close again.

“Even better than meeting John Barrowman?”, chuckled Nico cheekily.

“Ten times better”, confirmed Percy. “You're my dream guy. Not him.”

“That's a relief”, laughed the son of Hades amused.

“So... this means you're going to help me with something”, grinned Percy mischievously.

“I fear the worst”, grunted Nico, raising one eyebrow.

“I'm feeling bad for Leo”, started the son of Poseidon, chewing his lower lip. “He's being all mopy. Even more since I told him about us, because now he's feeling as if he lost his only single friend.”

“Don't worry”, replied his Ghost Prince, a knowing smirk on his lips. “I'm having a plan for that already. It involves my sister very flustered, Leo half-naked and Frank being all protective.”


	19. 19th December

19th December

 

“You are not supposed to eat all the dough now!”, chided Percy a bit irritated. “This is supposed to be enough to bake cookies for like everyone we know! Besides, you'll only get a stomach ache.”

“Well, then you could kiss it better?”, grinned Nico, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

His boyfriend blushed and huffed, turning back to his own baking. “You're irresponsible.”

“I know. And you love me for it”, chuckled the son of Hades

He walked over to Percy to stand behind the Sea Prince and kiss the older boy's neck softly. The son of Poseidon shuddered at the butterfly kisses, trying to swat his boyfriend away.

“Nico! Stop it, I'm trying to concentrate on this!”, complained Percy embarrassed.

“What?”, huffed Nico. “You can't take all my sweets away. Either I'm allowed to nibble the dough, or I get to nibble your neck. It's completely your choice, Percy.”

“Since it's my kitchen I would appreciate if you'd refrain from both.”

The two teens froze, unsure if they really wanted to turn around. Though the decision was taken from them as they were lifted into the air and hugged very tightly.

“Brother! Nico!”, exclaimed the cyclops happily. “You came! And you made dough!”

Percy turned his head just to find Ella sitting on the kitchen counter, contently eating the dough. If not for that, she would probably spurt quotes from all kinds of baking books. Tyson sat the couple back down so the boys were facing Paul and Sally.

“So... You have a sweet-tooth for my stepson?”, grunted the mortal man with one raised eyebrow.

“It... appears that way, yes sir”, nodded the son of Hades slowly, blushing a bit.

“Oh! Oh! You got him to blush!”, exclaimed Percy. “Finally! I've been trying to for days now, but... it's always the other way around... Uh... Hey, mom, Paul, Ty, Ella.”

“We just went shopping for the last ingredients”, smiled his mother amused. “Though I didn't know you'd be here so early. And I absolutely wouldn't have thought you'd already start.”

“Especially not with devouring our son”, noted Paul, his other eyebrow joining the first.

“I can assure you that I did nothing... inappropriate with him”, promised Nico, his facial color darkening some more. “We've just been baking, really.”

Sally laughed and shook her head. It was rare to see the otherwise laid-back son of Hades this flustered and desperate to explain. She pulled her son into a hug.

“So I take it, my plan went well?”, smirked the former lover of Poseidon.

“Plan? What plan?”, chorused Paul and Nico curiously.

“Nothing, nothing”, smiled Sally mischievously. “Now come, before Ella eats all the dough.”

“You'll start. I'll just have a word with him”, hummed her husband.

Nico really had hoped to not be 'him', but as the mortal grabbed his upper arm and pulled him out of the kitchen, he started fearing the worse. He wasn't good with those things. With social things. Socializing with other demi-gods was hard enough for him. Always only spending time with the dead and in the underworld did that. But having to talk to the mortal father of his boyfriend about their relationship...? It ranked pretty far up on his 'do not want'-list...

“Mister Blofis...?”, started Nico in a timid, uncertain voice.

“Percy may not be my son by blood”, growled Paul, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a stern glare on his face. “But I still consider him the son I never had. He likes you, very much. You're still young, so I will be cautious with the word love, but I know that you're probably next to Sally the most important person in his life. So I will overlook the fact that you've been nibbling his neck in my kitchen. For now. But I don't want to come home to find the two of you naked. Be decent, boy. And never, not even once, not even by accident, hurt my son. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir”, nodded the son of Hades obediently. “I would never dream of it.”


	20. 20th December

20th December

 

Percy was wearing a too big _Nightmare Before Christmas_ shirt that he had stolen from Nico's wardrobe the last time he had been in the underworld with his boyfriend. His legs were folded beneath his body as he sat on the kitchen chair, a cup of hot chocolate in both hands.

“I don't remember you having such a shirt”, noted Paul skeptically.

The mortal man was sitting opposite his stepson, reading the newspaper. Percy blushed slightly, which made his mother laugh in amusement. Sally put the plate with the pancakes onto the table.

“That's Nico's”, smiled the mortal woman. “Isn't it, Percy?”

“Uhu”, nodded the flustered demi-god. “I kind of borrowed it...”

“You and Nico”, started Paul reluctantly. “Are you an item now? A proper couple?”

“Uhu”, nodded the son of Poseidon slowly. “Is... that a problem...?”  
“What? No”, grunted his stepfather. “I just wanted to make sure. Not that he's just fooling around with you without you knowing. I don't want you to get hurt.”

Percy blinked a couple of times before smiling softly. Paul was pretty protective of him, ever since Percy and Sally had told him... more about their life with Gabe.

“He would never hurt me, dad”, smiled the son of Poseidon reassuringly.

Paul stared at him, trying to detect just how true that may be. But the fact that Percy had just called him dad was proof enough that the Sea Prince really wished for him to approve.

“Okay, fine”, sighed Paul and nodded. “At least as long as he doesn't hurt you. If he hurts you, you will come to me and tell me alright?”

“Alright”, nodded the Sea Prince with a half-grin. “But he won't. Ever.”

“Good”, nodded his stepfather, returning the half-grin. “Well, then let's establish some rules.”

“Rules?”, blinked the son of Poseidon.

“Yes”, nodded Paul seriously. “No sex in my house.”

“Paul-”, started Percy, flushing the deepest red possible.

“No”, interrupted the mortal man. “I know you don't want to talk to your parents about this, but I really don't want to come home and find the two of you naked on my couch, okay? You're old enough and I think we all know that those... activities ensue with boys your age. I just really don't want that to happen in my house. When we came home yesterday, it was embarrassing enough for all of us. Now imagine that to happen when you're... doing other things.”

“Okay, okay, okay”, yelped the Sea Prince, frantically nodding. “No sex here, I get it!”  
“Good”, chuckled Paul amused. “Next is... I want you to always be honest with me, Percy. You can always come to me and your mother, okay? If the two of you have a fight, regardless of if it's something mundane or stupid, you can always come here. This is still your home, even if you're living in New Athens now. Okay?”

“Okay”, smiled Percy, nodding slowly. “Anything else?”

“Yes”, nodded the mortal. “One last thing. Use protection.”

“Da-”, started the Sea Prince, once again completely embarrassed.

“Stop always interrupting him, Percy”, chuckled his mother, very much amused by this.

“We're too young to become grandparents”, grunted Paul, shaking his head. “So you will use protection and you will have to be honest with him.”  
“That is true”, nodded Sally seriously. “Every good relationship is based on trust. You should tell him the truth before you two... well, you know. Because I doubt he would be very understanding if he first learns about it by finding a positive pregnancy test, Percy.”

“I... know”, nodded Percy slowly, still a bright pink. “I plan on telling him, it's just... a very delicate topic... But I'm going to tell him. I mean, I love him.”


	21. 21st December

21st December

 

“When will Perseus arrive today?”

“Uh... I don't know...?”, asked Nico slowly.

“Oh, don't give me that Bambi-look”, chuckled his stepmother amused, turning to glare at him. “He has been here every day for the past four days.”

“Yes, I noticed that penetrating smell of salty water in the air”, grunted Hades displeased.

“It's a very sweet and wonderful smell”, muttered his son, sticking his tongue out.

“So... You and Percy are now officially dating?”, smiled Hazel next to him.

His half-sister had come to visit right after she had learned of her brother's new relationship status. And she really liked that change in Nico. The Ghost Prince was practically glowing and he had finally stopped talking about Percy all the time. Though only because he now spend most of his time with Percy, at least according to Persephone.

“Yes”, grinned Nico happily.

This alone was very different. It was rare for Nico to be... happy. He had always been quite gloomy, ever since Bianca had died, at least if she could believe Percy. But ever since he had fallen for the Sea Prince, he had opened up more and more. And now that he was actually dating his dream boy, he was like... replaced by a brighter, happier version of Nico. And Hazel approved of that.

“Very well and when can I expect some grandchildren?”, asked Hades seriously.

“Love!” - “Dad!” - “What?!”

“Oh, psh”, grunted the Death God and rolled his eyes. “He's Poseidon's brat. They're futile as the sea. What do you think why I agreed to you dating him? Some grandchildren with my powers and Poseidon's powers, that would ultimately bind our realms together and piss Zeus off.”

He had a wicked smirk on his lips, as if he was picturing the expression on his youngest brother's face once he'd realize that something powerful connected his older brothers.

“Dad”, grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. “I just started dating him. I'm not going to knock him up to breed some über-powerful quarter-god kids or something like that.”

“I can wait”, hummed Hades and leaned back. “One day you will give me those grandchildren. And I can wait. As long as I can be the one to tell Zeus!”

“Like a little child”, chuckled Persephone amused and shook her head.

“Can we get back to the part where Percy and Nico are able to have children?”, blinked Hazel.

“Believe me, you don't want too many information on that”, chuckled Nico. “I only know it because Annabeth has told me once, when she had been studying it. She had been quite obsessed with it after Percy had told her. She had been rambling on about it and once she realized that she had told me, she kind of forced me into promising that I'd never tell anyone because Percy doesn't want people to know. It's... strange, even for demi-god standards. Unique is what I'd call it, but she said he'd rather call it freakish. So... don't tell him that you know, okay?”

“Percy... can get pregnant”, mumbled Hazel and blinked. “That's... interesting...”

“Anyway, how long will you stay?”, asked Nico curiously.

“Huh? Not long, I just wanted to check in with you... Why?”, asked Hazel suspiciously.

“Just asking”, shrugged the son of Hades casually. “I mean, maybe you'd want to go and visit New Athens again... You haven't been there in weeks... Thought you'd miss a certain someone.”

“I already told you”, mumbled the daughter of Pluto with a blush while their parents acted as if they couldn't hear them. “I don't... We don't want anything from Leo.”

“Really?”, hummed Nico, one eyebrow raised. “Well, then it won't bother you that he has a date.”

“What?”, blinked Hazel, her golden eyes with. “With who?”  
“Tomorrow”, smirked Nico casually. “But it doesn't concern you, after all.”


	22. 22nd December

22nd December

 

Leo was not so sure how he had gotten into this situation. He remembered Percy giving him a call yesterday, telling him to 'pretty up' today. After fighting a war with the son of Poseidon, Leo knew to trust the Sea Prince blindly. Even if he didn't understand. Though now he really wished he wouldn't have listened to Percy. He had already caught fire about half a dozen of times.

“S—Stop touching me there!”, yelped the Latino flustered.

“Why?”, grinned the trickster in front of him, his hands wandering down to squeeze Leo's ass.

“Yeah, the way you react, I'd say you like it”, agreed the older trickster behind Leo.

Leo had his arms crossed over his chest, trying to cover himself. Because those two stupid thieves had already stolen his shirt. The Latino growled as Travis started to suck his neck. He really wondered why in the world Percy would do this to him. To get over Hazel and Frank...? Like a stopgap for him? Well, Travis and Connor certainly knew what they were doing. And... it was time. It was really time to get over them. He had spend so much time yearning for them, staring at the beautiful daughter of Pluto, the strong son of Mars... Months now. It had been months since he even had last seen them. It was as if they tried to stay away from him. Understandable so, he guessed... He always only put Frank in danger with his mere presence... They were better off without him and now that the war was over, they weren't forced to spend time with him anymore... He closed his eyes tightly at the thought. It was better that way. He had always endangered those he loved. Like his mom. He would never be able to forgive himself if he'd burn Frank's life source up...

“You're spacing out”, chided Connor. “I'm not used to anyone spacing out while I'm kissing them.”

“Then you'd better stop kissing him”, growled a dark voice behind them.

Leo blinked from where he was sandwiched between the two tricksters. He knew that voice, even though he hadn't head it in too many weeks... Before he could process what was happening, both sons of Hermes were pulled off and shoved against the next wall. And he found himself hugged by a soft, small body, a soothing, female voice murmuring into his ear.

“Hey, everything is alright, Leo”, whispered Hazel softly. “No need to cry...”

Leo blinked and rubbed his eyes. He could hear Frank growling at the Stolls. His eyes widened.

“No! Don't-”, started the son of Hephaestus. “They didn't-Let them go, Frank!”  
The way Frank was giving the tricksters the wolf-glare was probably the most intimidating thing Leo had ever seen. And Hazel, even though blushing furiously, was looking more than worried.

“You two”, growled the shapeshifter, obviously short of shifting to tear them apart. “Better get out of here. And don't you dare touch him ever again.” Frank hissed animalistic. “He's mine.”

The sons of Hermes scrambled off, muttering something about never provoking Percy and Nico again. Leo blinked confused and rubbed his eyes. Why were the two Romans here...?

“Did they hurt you, Leo?”, asked Hazel worried, caressing a hickey on Leo's neck.

“What? No”, blinked the son of Hephaestus and shook his head.

“Then why have you been crying?”, grunted Frank, walking up to them, guiding them to the couch.

He pulled his girlfriend into his lap. And much to the Latino's surprise, he also pulled Leo into a tight, nearly possessive hug, sniffling him. It was weird how many animalistic behaviors he had adapted due to all the shifting he had done during the war. Leo blushed.

“B-Because... Because Percy send them here”, mumbled the Latino. “As... a stopgap...”  
“Percy? Really? Why?”, asked Hazel with a frown, still stroking Leo's neck.

The son of Hephaestus averted his eyes. “B... Because you two don't want me anyway.”

There were seconds of torturous silence and meaningful glances between the couple. Then Hazel's soft hands took Leo's face, lifting it until their lips met in a soft kiss, still leaving both breathless.

“Don't let them touch you again. Frank is very possessive of what is his. And you _are_ ours.”


	23. 23rd December

23rd December

 

“Jackson”, called Jason a bit confused and equally irritated.

Percy, in the middle of getting kissed by his boyfriend under a mistletoe. Nico growled irritated at that, both his arms possessively wrapped around his Sea Prince's waist as the blonde walked up to them and interrupted his Percy-time. A dangerous thing to do, Nico valued his Percy-time.

“What's the matter, Grace?”, grunted the son of Hades. “You could go and help your girlfriend with the garlands in the ball room. Or do anything else.”

“Reyna is already having enough help. And I'm not interfering when the three daughters of war are doing anything together”, snorted the blonde and rolled his eyes. “I'd rather want to know what the fuck is up with my best friend. I've never seen him that hyper. He's always been very ADHD, but damn, he can't even stand still for half a second. And he's grinning like a maniac. Well, more so than normally that is. And why in the world is Frank constantly glaring and growling at the Stolls?”

Percy blinked a couple of times and turned to the boys carrying chairs and tables into the ball room they were trying to get ready for tomorrow. The two sons of Hermes were carrying a table while getting killed by looks from Frank. The Roman was constantly snarling at them, especially whenever they'd come within a two foot radius of Leo, which made the Latino always giggle at every snarl. And really, the Latino was practically glowing. Percy smiled softly and leaned against Nico, watching how Hazel walked up to Leo, linking their fingers without drawing attention.

“He's just finally happy”, replied the son of Poseidon.

“Happy? What's that sup-”, started the Roman confused, just to notice the linked fingers. “Oh...”

Frank walked up to the daughter of Pluto and the firebender, wrapping one arm around each their shoulders to take a look at what the two of them were doing. It seemed Jason was now processing the new additional information. And then the blonde blushed uncharacteristically.

“Yeah, exactly”, nodded Percy with a broad grin. “How about you go and look for Piper to help her? You know she always gets a bit sulky if Annabeth spends too much time with Reyna.”

“Uhu”, nodded the blonde Roman slowly and turned to check on Piper.

Giggling amused, Percy leaned some more against his Ghost Prince. “You plan worked.”

“Of course”, smirked Nico, tightening his grip on his Sea Prince. “And I think we have a benefit too. I doubt the Stolls will ever provoke you like that again.”

“It wasn't nice to offer them as sacrifices though”, chuckled Percy amused.

“Oh, please”, grunted the son of Hades and rolled his eyes. “They dared making public bets on your sexuality and the question if you prefer to spread your legs or not.”

“I do”, mumbled Percy, his eyes still trained on the new threesome.

“You do what?”, asked Nico with a confused frown.

“Prefer to spread my legs”, replied the Sea Prince, his cheeks brightly pink. “I mean... uh... if you had been wondering... well...”

“Mh... This means the Stolls owe me”, smirked the Ghost Prince.

“Excuse me?”, grunted Percy with a glare. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Just because I dislike the notion that they made bets doesn't mean I didn't participate”, snickered Nico, pecking his boyfriend's lips. “And it's not that hard to figure.”

“And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”, glared the son of Poseidon warningly.

“It's simple”, murmured the Italian, leaning down to whisper into Percy's ear. “It would be such a waste of a perfectly fine piece of ass if you wouldn't spread those long legs of yours.”

The Sea Prince's ears turned red at that. He still hadn't even seen his Ghost Prince fully naked. They had done nothing more than a bit groping and much kissing. He hid his face in Nico's neck, a thoughtful look on his face. He still needed a present for Nico. And he just had the perfect idea.


	24. 24th December

24th December

 

Percy was grinning broadly, very pleased with himself. While most had left around evening yesterday, he had worked practically all night to finish the decoration. Now there was a huge buffet, a beautiful Christmas tree and enough space to dance around freely.

“You are very pleased with yourself, aren't you, love?”

The son of Poseidon blushed slightly as he felt his boyfriend's arms on either side of him, pinning him to the balustrade overlooking the ballroom. He could feel Nico's strong body behind him, his cold breath ghosting over Percy's neck. His blush darkened some more.

“Of course I am!”, pouted the Sea Prince. “It's awesome and blue, after all.”

The tree was decorated in silver and blue, as was the rest of the ballroom. And Percy had, to fit the theme, chosen to wear an old-fashioned suit with silver embroidery but in a dark blue color. Turning around, he came nose to nose with Nico. His Ghost Prince was wearing a black suit with silver embroidery, the cut fitting with Percy's. Their clothes were made to look like from the 1880s in style, since their mask ball had this theme. Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck.

“You're looking even more handsome than ever”, whispered the son of Poseidon. “Wouldn't have thought that to be possible.” Leaning up some, he placed a chaste, very short kiss on his boyfriend's lips. “Before this party starts and chaos breaks loose, I want you to know that your present is the one with the blue ribbon, okay? I don't want you to not find it!”

“Blue ribbon, got it”, nodded Nico amused. “How about we check on our families? See if our fathers already ripped each other's heads off...?”

“Oh gods!”, yelped Percy with wide, fearful eyes. “D... Dad...”

The son of Hades frowned for a moment before he realized what may have caused that look. “You have not told your father about us yet, right?”

“Well, unlike you I don't get to see my dad every day”, muttered Percy and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “We really should get going then. Because I don't want dad to learn it from your dad...”

He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled the Ghost Prince along, down the stairs and to the buffet. Most half-bloods were already gathered, complimenting each other's dresses. Percy and Nico ran past Jake and Will, both dancing playfully with their sisters while throwing lusting glances at each other. Travis and Connor were busy spiking the punch while their brother distracted Clarisse from it. Malcolm, Katie, Miranda and Lou were standing near the balcony, enjoying the fresh breeze of December. And Thalia was quarreling with Reyna again, which looked kind of hilarious since both girls were wearing fancy dresses. The poor son of Jupiter stood between them and tried to settle it. Something that was far from being a good idea.

And then they finally reached their family. The first they saw were Rachel, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Sally and Persephone. The females were talking animatedly and since Hazel was blushing so brightly, Percy guessed that the others were interrogating her on her relationship with Frank and Leo. The two boys stood a little off and it seemed that Frank desperately tried to make out with Leo. But a certain harpy and a certain cyclops wanted to play fetch with the son of Mars...

But there, behind the females, stood their fathers. All three of them. Percy gulped, holding a bit tighter onto Nico's hand. Paul, Poseidon and Hades seemed calm. _Seemed_.

“Hey dad”, greeted Percy shyly. “Paul, uncle Hades.”

“Ah, there they are”, chuckled Paul. “We've just been talking about you.”

“I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be relieved or worried beyond measurement because you're laughing...”, mumbled the son of Poseidon critically as his father hugged him.

Paul was the next to hug him briefly. And much to his very great surprise, even his uncle hugged him. He stiffened, unsure what to do as he was pulled close to the Death God.

“Now, don't get all surprised, Perseus”, grunted his uncle in a chiding voice. “You're family.”

“I am your nephew”, noted Percy with one raised eyebrow. “But I've always been that.”

“Not talking about that”, chuckled Hades with a slightly wicked smirk. “I mean, as the mother of my future grandchildren, you _are_ family.”

The Sea Prince paled (hah, something new for him, but he noted that he preferred the blushing), staring from Hades to Poseidon over to Paul and then settling for Nico with the most fearful look possible. His Ghost Prince frowned confused at him.

“Why are you looking at me like the kitten that knows it will be brought to the animal shelter?”

Nico cocked his head and wrapped his arms around the slender waist to pull the smaller boy as close as possible, feeling Percy's racing heart. As cute as that look was, he still disliked it.

“I... I...”, stuttered the son of Poseidon, uncharacteristically self-conscious.

“Oh...”, hummed the Ghost Prince in understanding, tightening his grip on Percy. “Stupid. I know about that ability of yours before. You really think that would scare me of?”

“Well... I mean... I don't know...”, sighed Percy and buried his head in Nico's chest.

“Like I said before”, growled Nico possessively, kissing his boyfriend's neck. “You're mine and you won't get rid of me that easily, Perce. Mine and mine alone.”

“Now come boys, it's not the time to get so depressing”, grunted Paul amused. “How about you help Leo out? He looks quite... cornered now that Annabeth and Piper are off dancing.”

“How about you go and keep your sister and Frank away from him so he may leave this ballroom with his virginity still intact, yes Nico?”, snickered Poseidon amused. “I want a word with my son.”

The son of Hades frowned and nodded, not wanting to voice any objections toward his uncle. He was glad enough that he lived through the confession of him dating Poseidon's son. So he would rather help the very flustered tinkerer out of his misery.

“Father?”, asked Percy with a slightly nervous edge to his voice. “If this is going to be a preach about my choice and what you think of it, then I have to tell you that I don't care. I love him.”

“That's good to hear, though not what I wanted to talk about”, chuckled the Sea God highly amused. “I have a gift for you. And it would be a wonderful gift from you to use it.”

The Sea Prince frowned. Even more so as his father handed him a silver box full of tea leaves. His mother and cousin/aunt had turned to join their conversation, Persephone presenting him a cup of tea. Most likely the tea his father just handed him.

“Uh... Heh?”, blinked the Sea Prince at a loss.

“It's a magical brew I, my mother and Lady Hecate had mixed thousands of years ago”, smiled the Spring Goddess softly. “Or why do you think there are so few gods? With the fertility the gods have, all those demi-gods they had sired. It's the oldest contraceptive in existence. And the safest.”

“Oh...”, mumbled Percy and blushed brightly before drinking the tea in one go, which made him blush an even brighter pink in embarrassment. “Uh... But why?”

“I've heard what you said to Nico earlier”, hummed his father amused. “And I noticed the blue ribbon you have fastened around your wrist there. Though unlike my dear brother, I would appreciate it if the two of you could relay the grandchildren for a little while.”

The son of Poseidon flushed even darker and stared wide-eyed at a chuckling Hades. “What? I really want to piss Zeus off by telling him the two of you are making deathly-sea-hybrids.”

“He would love to use you for some kind of puppy-breeding there”, giggled Persephone.

“How about you go and help your boyfriend?”, suggested Sally with pity in her eyes.

Percy nodded hastily and ran off, the box of herbs pressed close to his chest. He came across Piper and Annabeth, who were very busy making out underneath a mistletoe. It seemed most were in their horny mode by now, beautiful presents did cause that kind of gratitude. In the end, he found his boyfriend kneeing under the Christmas tree, very obviously looking for his present.

“Hey, love. Uh... Not to sound greedy or anything, but... nothing has a blue ribbon!”, pouted the Italian and looked up at his boyfriend, who offered him his hand to help him up, drawing Nico's attention to the blue satin-band. “Oh. But... You mean, really? _Fully_?”

Percy smiled and pulled the Ghost Prince up until they were nose to nose. “Fully and completely. I mean, I've been thinking what may possibly compare to the present I got from you. And the only thing I could think of was my virginity. And don't you dare asking me if I'm sure. It's been hard enough to suppress the urge to spread my legs whenever you've touched me these past few days-”

The Sea Prince yelped in a high-pitched voice as he was thrown over his boyfriend's shoulder and carried out of the ballroom, earning them many chuckles and much giggling. Percy blinked doe-eyed, holding onto his Ghost Prince on their way through the halls.

“Uh... Where are we going, Nico?”, asked Percy softly as they walked toward a wall.

“Somewhere where I can unwrap my present without anyone leering at it”, smirked the son of Hades and smacked Percy's behind once before entering the shadows. “You're mine after all.”

The son of Poseidon blushed as he was thrown onto the black silken sheets of Nico's bed in the underworld. There was a predatory look in the Ghost Prince's eyes when he crawled over it to sit between Percy's legs. He leaned down to kiss the Sea Prince passionately. Percy smiled into their kiss, his arms around Nico's neck, his legs widely spread. Olive-skinned hands fidgeted with the complicated and many buttons of the old-fashioned shirt and pants, some curses escaping Nico's lips until he finally had his lover naked beneath him. Completely naked. A delicate blush painted Percy's cheeks pink as he spread his legs some more, showing his equally pink and nervously twitching entrance to his boyfriend. Nico gulped in want and licked his lips while carelessly shredding his own clothes. He didn't care if he ruined them, he just needed them out of his way.

“You won't believe how many years I've waited to finally make you mine”, growled the Ghost Prince possessively, biting and sucking Percy's neck. “But... I don't have condoms here...”

“Doesn't matter”, whispered Percy with a small smile. “Dad gave me some... magical tea?”

Nico raised one eyebrow, but didn't question it. Whatever it was supposed to mean, as long as it included his dick, Percy's ass and no annoying latex to separate them. His fingers glided down the marvelous body of his Sea Prince to find the soft, puckered pole. Percy gave a strangled gasp as Nico slowly penetrated him for the very first time. His body writhed beneath the Ghost Prince in utter pleasure while Nico's fingers thrust into him, scissoring his hole and tickling his prostate.

“If you make such tempting sounds while enjoying the pleasure my fingers bring to you... Then tell me, what kind of sounds are you going to make once you'll fully embrace me?”, whispered Nico curiously, adding a fourth finger, which earned him a wanton moan. “Can't wait to find out.”

“Then... then... do something!”, gasped Percy, his knuckles white while fisting the sheets, buckling his hips up in want. “Please, Nico! E—every time you touch me, I want to feel you within me, please, let me finally feel you, please fuck me, Nico!”

“You make it sound like this is your present. I thought it's supposed to be mine”, chided the Ghost Prince very amused, pulling his fingers out to hoist Percy's legs over his shoulders. “But don't worry, I'm going to enjoy it nonetheless, even though it was totally selfish of you.”

The Sea Prince gave a pitiful whimper as the fingers retreated from his rear. His big, pleading sea-green eyes urged Nico on to move. The next sound that spilled from his rosy lips was a loud and pained hiss, mingled with so much pleasure that Nico simply had to kiss those lips again.

“You sound truly beautiful”, whispered the son of Hades. “As beautiful as you look and feel.”

His head had entered the tight entrance, so extremely tight still. Putting more effort into it, he thrust harder, making his lover whimper in a mixture of pained pleasure once more.

“Mo—ore”, growled Percy demandingly. “I want more of your cock, please! Deeper!”

“That's hard”, grunted Nico, giving it a couple or hard thrusts until he was finally seated balls-deep within his older lover. “You're just too tight. I feel as if your ass is trying to suffocate my dick.”

“It just wants to keep your dick just as much as I want to keep you”, grinned Percy cheekily.

The son of Hades snorted and pulled out more again to thrust even harder. Percy gasped, arching his back the moment Nico effectively hit his prostate. The Ghost Prince smirked knowingly, trying to aim at the exact same spot again and again while jerking Percy off at the same time. That was something they had already done, though always while still wearing their boxershorts.

“You've always been eager enough when I jerked you off”, whispered Nico, nibbling Percy's ear.

“B—Because your touch is so good”, groaned the Sea Prince, his face contorted in bliss.

“If my touch is so good, then how about you come for me now?”, murmured the Ghost Prince seductively, putting as much Italian accent into his words as possible. “Come for me, amore.”

Percy whined, he loved when Nico went all Italian on him. He ejaculated into his Ghost Prince's hand, collapsing on the bed in boneless bliss, enjoying how while he rode out his orgasm Nico was still pondering his prostate. His contorting muscles and that thoroughly fucked and blissful look on his face were enough to make Nico come too. The son of Hades moaned hoarsely while filling his beautiful lover with his seed. He smashed his lips against Percy's in a bruising kiss, fisting the soft black hair to push him even closer. Rolling them over a bit, he too collapsed on the bed.

“Fuck, I love you so much, Perce”, panted the Ghost Prince, pulling Percy so the son of Poseidon was resting his head on Nico's chest. “And believe me, this beat meeting the cast of _Doctor Who_. Totally. Absolutely. Fuck, I would have never thought you're that tight.”

“So... you liked my present even though it wasn't really... special?”, asked Percy in a small voice, drawing figures on the with sweat glistering olive-toned chest. “Really?”

“I would have to be the dumbest fuck around to not like it”, snorted the son of Hades ridiculed, ruffling his Sea Prince's hair. “And I don't think there could be anything more special than deflowering Percy Jackson, eh? You know how many guys will be envious of me?”

“Don't say stupid things, Nico”, mumbled Percy and blushed a bit. “Who should be envious of that? I'm only plain old me and not one of those super pretty Aphrodite-kids.”

“Every guy who participated in the Stolls' bet and said you'd bottom, for example”, chuckled Nico and shook his head. “You should have seen them drooling at the mere thought of it.” The Ghost Prince leaned down to kiss the top of Percy's head. “And I will be the only one knowing just how good you really feel and how beautiful you truly are in all of your glory.”

“Just shut up”, whispered the flustered Sea Prince. “You're embarrassing.”

“And you're cute when you blush”, shrugged the son of Hades amused. “So... A second round before we return to the party? Or a second and third round and we skip the party?”

“Or just tie me to your bed and we'll skip life”, snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

He yelped as he suddenly found himself pinned beneath his Ghost Prince, his wrists in an iron grip, a wicked grin on Nico's lips. “Your wish is my command.”

“T—That wasn't a wish, idiot!”, hissed the Sea Prince, his blush returning to his cheeks.

“Really? Freud would disagree with you there. You wouldn't have said it if you wouldn't have a deep seated desire to be tied down”, murmured Nico thoughtful, kissing along Percy's pulse.

“How... How about we just return to the party now?”, pleaded Percy with the biggest eyes possible.

“You can't get me horny with such nice ideas and then say no to me”, grunted Nico with a displeased frown, licking Percy's left nipple to make him whimper. “There. You want it too.”

“Bu—ut not now”, whined Percy, buckling his hips again. “We really have to return to the party... Our friends... and our family... and the food... and presents...”

“But I got my best friend down here”, hummed Nico, kissing Percy for ever point he made once onto his lips. “And you're my cousin, which means you're also my family. And you are truly delicious and I want to devour you. And you are my present. So no need to leave again.”

The son of Poseidon blinked doe-eyed up at his boyfriend and blushed, groaning a bit in annoyance. “Okay fine, tie me down and fuck me again. But only because I love you and it's Christmas.”

 

_~*~ Merry Christmas! ~*~_


	25. 25th December

25 th December

 

Percy winced at every step he took. They had not returned to the party last night. Instead, they had spend the whole evening in bed, with Percy's legs spread so wide that he really felt odd walking now. Nico had taken him at least half a dozen times last night. Three of those involved Percy tied down. And one involved shadow-traveling. The Sea Prince shuddered at the memories.

“At least the two of you have been practicing the whole making grandchildren for me part.”

Percy blushed furiously and stared at his uncle, who, without looking up at him, smirked wickedly. Hades sat at the breakfast table, reading his newspaper while sipping coffee. Persephone was still setting the table, motioning for Percy to take a seat on one of the two chairs with extra big cushions. Percy blushed some more, but appreciated that he wouldn't have to sit on hard wood. Nico had already showed his ass enough hard wood this morning and last night...

“How are you feeling, cousin?”, asked the Spring Goddess softly. “Seeing as how you're walking I would guess that Nico has the stamina and horniness of his father. And the grit.”

“That's more than I wanted to know about uncle Hades”, muttered the flustered boy. “But yes.”

He stared curiously over at the other chair with a big cushion, wondering why it was there. Until he heard a pained whimper and turned to look at the door. In came a limping son of Hephaestus.

“Oh. So you didn't get to leave the ballroom with your virginity after all?”, asked Percy surprised.

“Barely”, mumbled Leo and blushes as he slowly sat down next to the Sea Prince. “The first time was behind the Christmas tree, but... I barely got sleep last night because of them...”

“I know that feeling”, whined Percy and leaned his head to rest against Leo's shoulder. “It's a miracle I made it down the stairs. My ass hurts so much...”

“Why? Did Nico spank you too?”, grunted the son of Hephaestus with a glare.

“Frank spanked you?”, blinked the Sea Prince surprised.

“ _Not_ Frank”, mumbled Leo and blushed the brightest red possible.

“They both take after their father”, nodded Persephone with a dreamy expression.

“Aw, Nico! Nico, come and look how cute they look!”, called another female voice from the door.

Leo and Percy, still leaning against each other, turned to look at a very smug daughter of Pluto and a very pleased son of Mars. The couple was soon joined by Nico, who chuckled amused.

“Aren't our subs cute?”, smirked the son of Hades and went to ruffle both their hair. “Though I wouldn't have figured you to be so kinky, sister. You, who you always blush.”

“What can I say?”, shrugged Hazel nonchalantly and went to kiss Leo. “Leo's just too tempting.”  
“So... Hazel is one of those people that turn from completely shy to overly kinky upon discovering sex...?”, drawled Percy and shuddered. “Leo, I'm feeling bad for you.”

“No need, Perce”, smirked Nico as he sat down next to his lover. “Feel sorry for yourself.”

“I would appreciate it if you'd either tune it down a bit next time or do it in a different wing of the castle”, noted Hades annoyed. “After getting drunk with my brother last night, I actually tried to sleep. But with you two competing who manages to fuck their lover's brains out first, it was not possible to close a single eye. And then this morning again!”

“They are teenagers, love”, laughed Persephone amused. “They're horny.”

Frank grabbed a couple of pretzels and strawberry jam (all taken to the underworld from the world above of course). “How about we eat in bed? And have dessert right after it?”

“No, Frank”, whined the Latino, trying to hide behind Percy. “Please don't, I'm way too sore!”

“You brought that upon yourself, firebug”, noted Hazel with one raised eyebrow.

“Aw, poor Leo”, chuckled Percy amused as he watched the threesome leave again.

“Don't laugh. You're on too”, smirked Nico. “Hazel gave me quite the good idea there.”

“You're not going to _spank_ me!”, yelped Percy, knowing that his opinion didn't really matter there.


	26. 26th December

26th December

 

Percy hissed a bit as he got dressed. He doubted he had spend that much time naked ever before since his birth. But damn it, his Ghost Prince was horny. Buttoning his shirt, he leaned against Nico. The Italian stood in front of him, his hands resting on the cherry-red cheeks of his Sea Prince, squeezing the sore ass hard to earn a wanton whimper from Percy.

“Why did you have to spank me so hard this morning?”, whined the son of Poseidon, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. “You know exactly that I'll have to sit on my ass the whole day when we're at _my parents' place_ , for crying out loud! Wouldn't it have been enough that you fucked me three times since waking up? Wasn't that enough to make me sore...”

“Don't be such a wimp”, snorted Nico, nibbling Percy's neck. “You were the one to beg for more.”

“Well, you could have denied me, thinking of the future for today?”, pouted Percy.

“Me? Denying you?”, grunted the son of Hades ridiculed. “Now come. “Let's get going. Dad already left with 'Phone, Hazel, Frank and Leo earlier. Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting.”

The Sea Prince sighed and nodded, pulling his jeans up, buttoning them and wrapping his arms around Nico's neck. Within seconds, Percy could hear the animated chatter of their family. Blinking a few times, he took a look around the dining room, where everyone was already seated. Ella was crouched on the floor, patting Mrs. O'Leary's belly. Tyson was telling Frank something in a very loud voice, obviously excited. Hazel was engaged in a conversation with Sally and Persephone, the three females giggling amused. Paul, Poseidon and Hades laughed as they too talked about one thing or another. The only one not socializing was a very exhausted Latino, who had his legs folded beneath his body, trying not to sit on his ass, his head resting in his arms.

“Love? Can you fetch me and Leo some pillows from the living room?”, whispered Percy.

The son of Hades chuckled and obeyed, returning just in time for his Sea Prince to slowly sit down, giving Nico the chance to push the pillow beneath the by him very well abused ass. Percy smiled up at him gratefully. The Ghost Prince sat down next to his lover, handing Leo the other pillow.

“As a courtesy for your ass”, smirked the Italian.

“As glad as I am that you kids have such a good going love-life, I would appreciate it if we could keep the conversation away from anyone's behinds”, smiled Sally politely. “Yes?”

“Of course”, chorused the five teenagers, all having the decency to blush brightly.

“Well, Paul, how about you make the first cut on the turkey?”, suggested Poseidon with a nod.

The mortal took the knife and stood, taking a look around the gathered group. “When I first met Sally, I knew that with her, I would also get Percy. I would have never thought for this family to be so big. And seeing us like this, I wouldn't want it any other way.”

“Hear, hear”, agreed the two godly brothers.

Percy smiled softly, looking at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes. The son of Hades had a similar smile on his lips. It was nice to see their fathers getting along so well. None of the boys would have thought that their relationship, of all things, would unite their fathers like this. Sea-green eyes wandered farther along the table. He was also glad that Persephone had finally stopped turning her stepson into random flowers. And that even his little-big brother had found happiness, the cyclops grinning broadly as he held hands with a blushing Ella. Though what made him extremely proud at the moment was that he and his boyfriend had truly succeeded in bringing Frank, Hazel and Leo together to make them happy. But the one thing that made him the most happy was certainly the handsome son of Hades he finally got to call his own.

“Well, how was the first Christmas day in the underworld, Percy?”, asked Poseidon curiously.

Percy's bright blush was answer enough. They had split Christmas. Percy had spend the first day in the underworld, while all their family had decided to celebrate Christmas at Paul's and Sally's place.


	27. 27th December

27th December

 

“I will never ever, ever, ever eat anything again in my whole life”, groaned Nico with a pained expression as he collapsed on the bright blue sheets, his arms spread wide. “Come here!”

Percy tried to regain focus again after shadow-traveling into his apartment in New Athens. His boyfriend had already found his place on the Sea Prince's bed. The son of Poseidon smiled amused at the demanding and pouting expression on his Ghost Prince's face.

“No one forced you to eat the left-overs this morning”, chuckled Percy and crawled into the small bed next to Nico, cuddling close. “You were just as greedy as Tyson and Persephone. Though I was honestly surprised to see a goddess eating like that.”

“She's the goddess of spring”, shrugged Nico, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “She loves vegetables and all that healthy stuff and your mom seriously made them delicious.”

Percy giggled amused and closed his eyes, content with just listening to the rhythmic melody of Nico's water pumping through his veins. While the Ghost Prince tried to digest the amounts of turkey he had eaten yesterday at the Blofis household (well, and this morning too).

“So...”, grunted the son of Hades after a little while of silence.

“No sex now. I've eaten too much too. I'm not moving from this spot ever again”, mumbled Percy.

“Actually, I didn't want sex”, chuckled the Ghost Prince.

“That would be a first since Christmas then”, blinked the Sea Prince suspiciously. “What's up?”

“I've just been wondering, I mean with you studying it would be very inconvenient for you when I always steal you and sneak you into the underworld. Not to mention that too much time down there is not healthy for a mortal soul. And I'm actually quite sick of dad making stupid jokes and asking all the time if I finally knocked you up.”

“Yes, that is really getting onto my nerves too”, agreed Percy and blushed. “I mean, what am I? A prized breeding bitch for his newest brand of puppies?!”

“Actually... yes”, nodded Nico slowly. “And don't even start getting annoyed by that! Just accept it and be grateful that this part of his mind allows the two of us to be together.”

“Yeah, but under what kind of conditions?”, muttered Percy with a glare.

There was a certain silence between them for a moment and this time it was not the good kind of silence. “Does this mean you don't want kids with me?”

Sea-green eyes blinked a couple of times before glaring up at the crestfallen look on Nico's face. “Don't be an idiot, di Angelo. I want kids with you, just not now. We've only just started dating, for dad's sake! And especially not only for your father to annoy uncle Zeus!”

“Okay, okay, okay”, laughed the son of Hades as he received a dark death glare. “I just wanted to make sure. I mean, I wasn't planning on the baby-making right away either, but I wanted to know if we are on the same page there. That, one day in the far-off future once you've finished your studies, you are going to carry my child.”

“Children”, corrected Percy, chuckling as he saw the surprised look on Nico's face. “What? If we're going to annoy uncle Zeus, we can as well do it properly. Besides, I've always seen all the other campers with all their many siblings while I've been kind of on my own most of the times. I don't want my children to feel as lonely as I did so often.”

“Okay”, agreed Nico with a Cheshire cat grin, leaning down to kiss his Sea Prince passionately. “I'm going to make you as many babies as you want and we're going to piss Zeus off. Oh, see the baby making brings me back to what I had wanted to say. Since always going to the underworld is out of question, I thought it would be better for us to spend more time here, at your place. But this cute little bed is maybe enough for you. Not for me and you. And it doesn't have a proper headboard where I can tie you to. So we're going to shop for a proper bed tomorrow.”


	28. 28th December

28th December

 

“This – one – I – want – this – one”, yelped Percy with every jump he did.

The owner of the bed-shop looked less than pleased at that, frowning darkly, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the up and down of the son of Poseidon. The only reason he didn't say anything was probably because the boy jumping from bed to bed was the greatest hero of their city. And the son of Hades next to him would most likely tear him apart if he'd chide the Sea Prince.

“No”, grunted Nico with a disapproving look on his face, shaking his head.

The son of Poseidon stopped his jumping and fell down to sit on the bed, staring up at his boyfriend with large sea-green eyes. “Why not, Nico? I like it! It's awesome and trice as big as mine!”

The Ghost Prince raised one eyebrow and walked up to the bed, sitting down next to Percy and surprisingly leaning over, pressing the Sea Prince into the mattress, capturing Percy's wrists to pin them against the headboard. Percy was not the only one to blush breathlessly. The owner did so too.

“N—Nico! Not in the public!”, hissed the flustered son of Poseidon.

“And not on my bed! Especially not if you're not going to buy it!”, yelped the owner.

“I'm just proving a point”, chuckled the Ghost Prince, pushing Percy's hands up against the wooden headboard. “See? No bars to tie you to. That's no good. I really enjoy cuffing you to the bed before I spank you. And fuck you. You always get that adorably desperate look on your face when you're tied up. You'll have to find a bed where you enjoy jumping around on that has a proper headboard.”

“Well, if you're looking for a bed with a steel frame, I may bring you attention to those”, interrupted the owner their conversation, motioning for the couple to follow him. “Strong steel, safe to tie even such a strong demi-god as Percy Jackson to... I will never get those images out of my head again.”

Nico snickered amused and helped his boyfriend up, pulling him close as they followed the owner through the many beds. Percy had certainly already jumped on half of them.

“It can be as expensive as they get, that doesn't matter. It just has to be perfect. It's our first. Our first own, shared bed”, smirked the son of Hades, his arm around Percy's waist.

“I thought we're buying a bed for my place?”, asked the Sea Prince confused.

“You're adorable”, chuckled Nico and kissed him softly. “We've spend every day together since we got together. You don't believe I plan on changing that? And dad wants me out of the underworld anyway. He says my constant presence is annoying him. Especially so since my presence mostly included at least two horny demi-gods these days. With my sister and her boys even five.”

“Oh! That means I get to have you all to myself?”, grinned Percy broadly, cuddling up to his Ghost Prince. “I really like that idea. Waking up next to you, every day. And falling asleep with you.”

“Still inside of you”, ended Nico with a dirty grin, making Percy blush some more. “Don't try to deny it. I know you like it. So I figured we need a proper bed for all of that.”

“I doubt Rachel will like that very much”, giggled the son of Poseidon happily.

“I'll buy some good earplugs for her”, grunted Nico dismissively.

“Ah, here it is. The jewel of my shop. Stainless steal, forged by Lord Poseidon's cyclopes, hence the corals and shells as decoration. I'm sure such a master piece is appreciated by the son of Poseidon.”

Wide, sea-green eyes stared at the king-sized bed with the steel frame, it's head-board consisting of complicated patterns weaved out of thin steel poles. They connected in the middle of the bed, reaching up a bit like a crown, curling around blue corals. It had four posters, all connected with light blue silk to shield to occupants on the bed from view.

“It's perfect”, whispered Percy in awe and broke loose from Nico to circle the bed giddily. “Nick, I want it, pretty please? Just look at it! It's perfect! It's amazing! And you can totally tie me to the headboard. Or the posters. See? Please?”

He turned big, pleading eyes on Nico and the Ghost Prince sighed in defeat. “We'll take it.”


	29. 29th December

29th December

 

“Ah!”, yelped Percy and bucked his hips back against the large hands spanking him. “Ouch!”

The handcuffs made a chiming sound as he pulled on them, metal on metal ringing through the room. The Sea Prince whined as they didn't give way. So he turned large, sea-green eyes over his shoulder to stare at the Italian behind him. Though his boyfriend only smirked at him and spanked him some harder. Percy whimpered a bit. He really loved their new bed. Though it could have as well been a used, old mattress on the floor as long as he'd get to sleep in his Ghost Prince's arms. But that bed really was the most comfortable thing he had ever slept in. It was like falling asleep in the calming waves of the steady sea. And Nico was right. The headboard was perfect for a little bondage. And Percy truly enjoyed that little bondage. Not that he'd admit it out loud. He gave a needy mewl as the spanking suddenly stopped.

“What? I can't spank you for hours, babe”, chuckled the son of Hades, pouring a good amount of lube onto his cock. “We need to properly please that greedy ass of yours before you have to leave for classes, wouldn't you agree? Or would you rather get a harder spanking instead of my cock?”

“That's mean!”, pouted Percy, burying his face in his pillow. “Don't make me decide! I want both!”

Nico snorted, smacking the dark red cheeks for a last time before positioning his hard cock in front of it. Percy eagerly spread his legs more and Nico parted the sore cheeks to reach the rosy entrance.

“Well, you are the one saying that you don't want to skip university”, growled Nico annoyed. “I don't understand why you have to go now anyway! Don't you have break?”

“It's tutoring”, murmured Percy and bit his lips in anticipation as he felt the tip of his boyfriend slowly entering him. “I'm meeting with Malcolm to learn for our exams. I can't skip. He cleared his schedule just for me. It would be impolite to tell him I can't make it because I'd rather get spanked and fucked by my boyfriend.”

Nico huffed in annoyance and pushed all the way in, making his Sea Prince yelp in surprised pleasure. He held onto Percy's hips in a bruising manner. The whining and whimpering of the son of Poseidon continued while Nico waited patiently. He loved when the sounds of his Sea Prince turned so messily begging. And really, Percy deserved a little torture for denying Nico that tight ass all day long because he wanted to study instead of spending all day in bed with the Ghost Prince.

“I think that's a very valid reason to not study”, grunted the son of Hades and started thrusting.

“Ah”, moaned the Sea Prince throatily. “I—I promise you can fuck me all night long once I return home, but I really have to leave later on for that meeting!”

“Promise?”, grinned Nico broadly. “There, that's a good boy.”

He thrust harder, mercilessly torturing Percy's prostate until the son of Poseidon was a whining and whimpering mess. They enjoyed that they had the apartment all to themselves this morning since Rachel was still at her parents' place, forced to spend Christmas there. She would only return later this afternoon. So until then, Nico would get to screw Percy's brains out until the Sea Prince's throat would be sore from all the screaming and moaning and begging. But since Percy had an appointment today, Nico made sure to work all the right buttons to make his boyfriend come faster. He knew exactly where to touch and bite. Percy loved when Nico bit his neck and he reacted especially wanton to being touched at the lower back and his inner thighs.

“Now come for me, Perce”, whispered Nico into his ear. “Come for me, amore.”

And heavy Italian accent always did the trick. With a cry on his lips, the Sea Prince came hard into Nico's hands. The Ghost Prince groaned hoarsely and followed his boyfriend over the edge as the tight muscles contracted around his dick. That was what Nico enjoyed most. Coming within his Sea Prince. Because it earned him such a beautiful sound from Percy.

“Te amo, mi amore”, murmured Nico, pulling his boyfriend close after untying him.


	30. 30th December

30th December

 

“Percy! Percy! Come here!”, called a very loud and cheerful voice.

Chuckling slightly, the son of Poseidon turned to the source of the voice, finding his blonde best friend sitting at a table with her girlfriend. The native American looked positively dead, clinging to her coffee. Opposite the couple sat Grover and Clarisse, engaged in a conversation.

“What? Zombie boy really let you leave the bed?”, snickered the daughter of Ares.

“Reluctantly so”, grinned Percy broadly and sat down next to them. “But now that we're living together, he's not as clingy anymore since he gets to have me all day long practically.”

“And Rachel is really fine with this?”, questioned Piper with one raised eyebrow.

“Rachel doesn't know it yet”, grinned the Sea Prince sheepishly, ordering a hot chocolate. “She's still at her parents' place, they want her to spend New Year at home.”

“Oh, she's going to love that”, snorted Grover and shook his head.

“Anyway, what are you doing for New Year's? Aside from being... busy with Nico?”, asked Annabeth curiously, sipping her coffee. “Because Pipes and I had a little something planned.”

“What kind of 'little something' are we talking about?”, asked Percy suspiciously. “The last 'little something' you guys did ended with me in your backyard, with a couple of hickeys I'm still having no clue as to how I got them. But the way the Stolls kept snickering, I'd blame them.”

“More harmless”, smiled Piper amused. “Just a little couples get together. You, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Reyna and Hazel with her boys.”

“Why aren't you coming, Grover?”, asked Percy disappointed and turned to the satyr.

“I'm going to spend a nice and calm evening with Juniper”, chuckled the brunette and shook his head. “I'm not participating in your crazy little parties anymore. Christmas was enough.”

“Really? Why?”, asked the son of Poseidon with a confused frown.

“Right. You've like only been there for ten minutes”, smirked Clarisse. “You missed a lot.”

“Like?”, demanded Percy to know, edging closer.

“Like how Frank and Hazel deflowered Leo under the Christmas tree”, laughed Piper with a slight blush. “Until they got caught by Jake and Nyssa. And then chased through the whole ball room by those overprotective tinkerers for causing Leo so much heartache even though they had wanted him for such a long time now. It looked really ridiculous!”

“Yeah, but only until Lord Hades had Leo cornered and started to interrogate him”, chuckled Annabeth, shaking her head in empathy. “I thought Leo would die of embarrassment.”

“Your father and Lord Hades had started fighting later on too”, added Grover.

Percy's eyes widened in fear until his friends bust out laughing. “Don't worry. They had a food fight. It was probably the most hilarious thing that ever happened, Seaweed Brain.”

“A food fight? My dad and uncle Hades?”, blinked the Sea Prince astonished. “You're kidding.”

“Oh, by no means”, snickered Clarisse. “They had too much of the spiked punch. And the Stolls had spiked the punch with the good stuff from Mister D. They were completely wasted.”

“And then Mrs. O'Leary jumped into the buffet because no one was playing with her and she decided she was hungry. Effectively splashing everyone with bits of turkey, red cabbage and mashed potatoes”, added Piper with a slightly disappointed frown. “I had plans with those dresses!”

“Perv”, muttered Annabeth and rolled her eyes. “Oh! The best part was when Lady Persephone had been pouting because Lord Hades wasn't paying attention to her. So he had to make it up to her by singing _Last Christmas_ to her. Paul and your dad helped him. They would be a great boyband.”

“It wasn't. The best part was when Lou made a couple of mops go _Fantasia_ to clean Mrs. O'Leary's mess up again”, objected Clarisse with a laugh. “Which made everyone break into Disney-songs...”

“I missed out on all the fun, it seems”, grunted Percy with a pout, making his friends laugh.


	31. 31st December

31st December

 

“Now kiss!”, grinned Percy broadly.

Nico grunted amused as he watched his boyfriend from the doorway. He had come to their bedroom as he had heard the TARDIS sound. And now he found his boyfriend sitting on the floor, the flight control TARDIS happily whooshing and blinking while Percy pushed two figures close.

“What – exactly – are you doing there, love?”, asked the son of Hades slowly.

“Uh... Playing with my Christmas presents?”, replied the Sea Prince with a bright blush, hiding the action figures behind his back. “It's not my fault mom bought them for me after she heard and saw how happy I was about having the TARDIS!”

Nico nodded slowly, trying not to grin as he picked Rory and Amy up to place them on the shelf next to Rose, Donna, Sarah Jane and K9. Raising one eyebrow, he noticed that 11 and River were laying in a very compromising way close by. Though judging by the way Idris was sitting next to them, this was more by coincident than on purpose. Frowning slightly, he turned back to his boyfriend, who was still playing with his other figures. 10 and Jack were standing hand in hand inside the TARDIS and Percy was still holding Mickey and Martha and blushing brightly.

“Don't judge me! After all the heartache she had with the Doctor, she deserves happiness!”, yelped the flustered Sea Prince and stuck his tongue out at him. “And since I neverever got the spin-off about _Martha and Mickey: Alien Hunters_ as I dreamed it, I have to play it out myself!”

“Spin-offs, spin-offs, it's all I hear from you whenever there's a break of _Doctor Who_ coming, huh?”, chuckled Nico amused and shook his head. “Aren't _Torchwood_ and _The Sarah Jane Adventures_ enough spin-offs for you? Do you really need more?”

“Of course!”, huffed Percy and reluctantly laid his other toys aside. “There can never be enough _Doctor Who_. And I really hate how 11 never ever ever remembered Jack, Martha or Mickey again. Not even when he had been dying at Lake Silencio! Don't want to die my ass. Only dying with his friends, hah. That's why he only invites the ones he knows the shortest amount of time...” The son of Poseidon pouted and placed the TARDIS and the four figures on the table. “Even though he had known Mickey nearly as long as his beloved Rose! And _Jack_. No one has ever done more for the Doctor than Jack! He had died for the Doctor, just to be brought back and find the Doctor gone, not even turning to look for him again... And then he died over and over and over again during the year that never was! And he made Torchwood good for the Doctor and saved the 27 planets with him! But that wasn't enough for the Doctor to wish to see him again before he dies?! I just-”

His rant was interrupted by firm lips, Nico chuckling into their kiss. “Calm down, love. I know someone who cares so very deeply for his friends like you do doesn't understand that the writers made such a harsh cut between 10 and 11. You simply have to see those two story-lines as separated things, maybe even as own shows.”

“How can I?”, huffed Percy, still pouting. “11 had mentioned before his death how he could travel back and help Rose with her homework if he wanted! So he _does_ still remember and care about them. Or is it only Rose? Always only Rose? I really don't get what's all that special about her! Sure, she was a good companion, but so were Martha, Donna, Mickey and Jack!”

“You are so incredibly cute”, chuckled Nico and kissed his boyfriend again. “I love how dedicated you can get when talking about that show... So freaking adorable. But we don't have time for this now, we need to get changed or we'll be late for New Year.”

“Oh”, nodded Percy and stood hastily. “I nearly forgot, damn it!”

“You always do when you play with Jack”, muttered Nico, though now he was the one pouting.

The son of Poseidon grinned and turned to kiss his boyfriend again. “You are so freaking adorable when you get jealous over a fictional character. It's not as if he was real.”

“We'll see about that”, smirked the Ghost Prince mischievously and opened his closet.

Percy frowned past the son of Hades, who was picking clothes out, just to see something gray. “Wait. Is this what I think it is? You are such a...”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. This British army coat from the Second World War had always been in this wardrobe”, replied Nico, trying to keep a straight face.

“You are such a horrible perv”, chuckled Percy and shook his head. “Really?”

“Well, since you always get all wide-eyed when he's in the show, I though perhaps we could try some role-playing...”, shrugged the Ghost Prince amused. “I bought John's uniform for you.”

“Oh!”, squealed Percy, his cheeks turned red. “We're playing _that_ scene! I like!”

“First some kiss, kiss and then some bang, bang”, smirked Nico and wiggled his eyebrows. “And now get dressed, I don't want to miss dinner. Piper is such a good cook!”

“That's mean!”, pouted the son of Poseidon. “You can't just suggest such wonderful things and then tell me that I am not getting fucked! You're a horrible person!”

“I know”, shrugged Nico unimpressed. “Comes with being the son of Hades. Now hurry.”

 

/break\

 

“Where in the world have you two been?”

“It's nice to see you too, Valdez”, grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

The Latino glared and hit the Ghost Prince's arm. “Piper was starting to get irritated because the food is getting cold and your sister is getting horny again because she had nothing to do! And it's hard to fend her off when Frank has captured my wrists behind my back!”

“That... is more information than I ever needed”, muttered the son of Hades and walked past Leo to get to the dining room. “Hello, friends. We are here. We can eat.”

“Because all is always waiting for you guys”, grunted Clarisse and glared up at him.

“Come on in and sit down, I'm hungry!”, complained Jason annoyed. “Reyna hadn't allowed me to eat all day because of tonight! I'm starving, for father's sake!”

“Hah”, snorted Reyna and rolled her eyes. “I saw the sandwich you had been eating earlier. Starving my ass. If you would be that way when it comes to being praetor, then Camp Jupiter would be doomed, mister. You can't even wait with dinner!”

“You two already sound like an old married couple”, noted Chris and started to serve everyone from the green beans and the rump-steak. “And you guys, sit down. Jason is not the only one hungry.”

“If the two of you are late because you had to fuck, I will never invite you to anything again”, warned Annabeth with a glare as she stood up to hug them. “Hello.”

“Hey, guys”, grinned Percy, returning his best friend's hug. “And for your information, we weren't late because of sex. I've just been too occupied with playing with my toys when Nico came home.”

“Percy”, grunted the daughter of Athena. “Masturbation counts as sex too!”

“What? Get your mind out of the gutter, wise girl”, blinked Percy and blushed. “My _Doctor Who_ toys that I got from my parents for Christmas! Really now!”

“Oh”, blinked the blonde and laughed. “Okay, anyway, sit down now so we can eat, will you?”

Percy and Nico nodded and sat down between Annabeth and Hazel. The daughter of Pluto pulled Leo back down onto his seat between Hazel and Frank before greeting her brother next to her.

“Hey! I started getting bored thanks to you two”, grinned the Roman girl, her hand on Leo's knee.

“Yes, your little plaything said that”, snickered the son of Hades and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up, di Angelo”, growled the Latino and blushed, sticking his tongue out at him.

“Oh, the food is looking delicious, Annie”, grinned Percy and licked his lips. “You simply _have_ to marry Piper. Or I will do it.”

“For your information, I can cook too”, grunted Nico with a glare.

“You have to prove that thesis with some goods”, smirked the son of Poseidon.

“Before they start making inappropriate comments again”, interrupted Piper. “Enjoy the food!”

 

/break\

 

Two hours later had the five couples sitting in the living room, some sipping wine, but all of them engaged in conversation. Percy was animatedly chatting with Leo in hushed voices, the blushes on their faces told the others what exactly they were talking about.

“I would have never thought that the children of the underworld would be that kinky”, muttered Annabeth astonished and shook her head. “I mean, a daughter of love, okay, but-”

“Are you implying what I think you're implying, Chase?”, snickered Clarisse amused.

“Oh, shush it. Don't tease her, she's already blushing”, laughed Reyna and shook her head.

“I wouldn't know about the children of love, but I do know that Hazel has quite the nice ideas as to what to do with our firebug”, grinned Frank and took a sip of his wine.

The four children of war were sitting together on a couch in front of the fireplace, observing how Leo and Percy blushed darker and darker the more they talked. Piper and Hazel stood at the window, talking about camp from the look of it. While Jason, Chris and Nico had been chosen to wash the dishes, all three boys obediently doing as they were told.

“I really like our life now”, murmured Annabeth softly. “It's calm and easy and normal...”

“Let's pray to the fates that the next year won't hold any ugly surprised”, muttered Clarisse darkly. “But knowing our family tree, I doubt it will stay peaceful.”

“Give the new year a chance before you curse it, will you?”, chided the daughter of Bellona.

“Now that I have both, Hazel and Leo, I'm sure the next year is going to be great”, grinned Frank broadly with a more than happy expression on his face. “Can't be anything else.”

“See? That's the attitude”, chuckled Reyna and clapped the other Roman onto the shoulder.

“How about we play a game while waiting for midnight?”, suggested a voice from the kitchen.

“You're not getting out of this, Rodriguez”, warned Clarisse sternly. “You guys are first going to finish your job before we play any kinds of games!”

“I told you”, snickered Jason softly.

“Better hurry then”, muttered Nico.

“What kind of game?”, asked Percy attentive from his spot on the floor, tilting his head.

“Like a puppy”, grunted Clarisse and shook her head before turning to the kitchen. “Say, di Angelo, you got a collar and leash for him too? And do you give him treats when he behaves?”

“He always gets a very big bone from me when he behaves”, confirmed the son of Hades with a laugh. “But the collar and leash thing is a very nice idea, War Princess.”

“What? No!”, yelped the son of Poseidon and blushed. “What is wrong with you people?!”

“Let's play something that doesn't have a warning for mature content, yes?”, sighed Annabeth.

 

/break\

 

“I don't want to play anymore, I'm tired...”, murmured Percy sleepily and hid his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. “And Clarisse and Chris are constantly winning anyway!”

“Because they're a good team”, shrugged Nico, wrapping his arms around the Sea Prince. “They are a couple for the longest time out of all of us here. They know each other the best.”

“Still no fair”, pouted the son of Poseidon and yawned.

“Don't fall asleep on me now”, grunted the Ghost Prince. “The clock will soon hit twelve!”

“The only thing hitting that would get my interest at the moment would be your hand on my ass”, replied Percy nonchalantly, cuddling some closer. “Otherwise, I am going to nap now.”

“You should have let him sleep some last night too. Then he wouldn't be too tired to miss New Year now”, noted Clarisse irritated and put her cards down. “Same goes for you, gold girl.”

“It's hard to let him sleep when he looks so cute!”, protested both children of the underworld.

Leo was laying curled together in Frank's lap, his head resting in Hazel's. Annabeth giggled amused at the serene expression on the Latino's face. She was glad he finally found happiness too. His sulking had been even worse than Percy's. Though that was probably mostly because the Romans had been in New Rome while he had been stuck in New Athens.

“Say, how are you three dealing with your relationship now anyway?”, asked the daughter of Athena with a frown. “I mean, he has his shop and you guys have your restaurant...”

“We didn't actually get to talk about that yet”, sighed Hazel and rubbed her forehead. “I mean, with the holidays and all this wasn't really a problem yet. But we'll soon have to decide something.”

“Either you guys give your restaurant up, or Leo gives his car shop up”, nodded Nico.

“Shop”, mumbled a tired voice as the Latino stirred. “I can start my very own shop in New Rome just as well. And Nys and Jake will be fine without me too.”

“Are you sure about that, firebug?”, grunted Frank with furrowed brows.

Leo grinned up at him and sat up to kiss him softly. “Positively and absolutely sure. I can start anew in New Rome, together with you guys. It's going to be awesome to have my own shop instead of always having to fight with my annoying, big siblings.”

“That's nice”, smiled Piper softly, very happy for her best friend. “Though don't forget to come back and visit as often as possible, Valdez! Or I will come and drag your ass back here personally!”

“As if I could ever forget about you, beauty queen”, grinned Leo cheekily.

A loud bang from outside interrupted their conversation, followed by more and more bangs. All turned wide-eyed to the clock, just to see that yes, they had in fact missed midnight. They all simultaneously blinked a couple of times before laughing loudly.

“I suppose that is what happens when you're in good company”, smiled Reyna, raising her glass into the air. “You lose track of time. I wish you all a good year 2013!”

“Hear, hear!”, cheered they all and toasted each other.

Nico grinned and drank from his champagne before slowly poking his lover. But it seemed Percy was very determined to sleep through their very first New Year's Eve as a couple.

“You are so going to pay for that, Jackson”, muttered the Ghost Prince with a slight pout.

“You shouldn't make any promises, Nico”, chuckled Jason and bumped shoulders with his cousin. “I'd guess he would enjoy that 'paying for it' way too much.”

“Don't make fun of my horny boyfriend”, warned the son of Hades with a glare.

“Not making fun, just stating the truth”, smirked the blonde Roman.

“Why is it so loud? Make the noises go away, Nick, I'm tired”, complained Percy and curled together into a tighter ball on his lover's lap. “Is too loud...”

“Make the noises go away? Really?”, snorted Clarisse. “Good gods and here I though you had trained him well, but I'd say he trained you even better, di Angelo. Now hush, go and scare all the people out there into running away so the bad, bad noises stop.”

The doubled over in laughter, causing Percy to stir some more and blink with a yawn. “What's wrong? Did I miss something? Why is she laughing like a hyena?”

“Happy new year, love”, smiled Nico softly and kissed his boyfriend.

“Oh... Damn, I missed something _again_!”, muttered Percy with a pout, making the other's laugh.

 

_~*~ The End of 2012 and of this Fanfiction ~*~_


End file.
